


Yandere Simulator Headcanons

by FabFuta1234



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Ableism, Alloromantic pansexual Midori Gurin, Aromantic Asexual Joho "Info-chan" Shika, Asexual Character, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Autism, Autistic Ayano Aishi, Autistic Oka Ruto, Ayano is a child of rape, Demiromantic pansexual Ayano Aishi, Demiromantic pansexual female character, Depressed Homu Kurusu, F/F, F/M, Fashionista Kiba Kawaito, Hard-of-hearing Homu Kurusu, Hazu Kashibuchi has GAD, Midori has ADHD, Multi, Mysterious Taeko is mysterious, Otohiko Meichi has Addison's disease, Ryoba rapes her husband, Sakura Hagiwara has congenital heart block, Token Good Teammate Kashiko Murasaki, headcanons, now with illustrations!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabFuta1234/pseuds/FabFuta1234
Summary: My headcanons for Yandere Simulator.
Relationships: Amai Odayaka/Shoku Tsuburaya, Aoi Ryugoku/Shiromi Torayoshi (onesided), Asu Rito/Iruka Dorufino, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-Chan's Father/Ryoba Aishi, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Midori Gurin (onesided), Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai, Beruma Dinkuri/Rojasu Norubiru (onesided), Budo Masuta/Oka Ruto, Enpitsu Byoga/Hana Daidaiyama, Fred Jones/Dafuni Bureiku, Gema Taku/Kashiko Murasaki, Genka Kunahito/OC, Hazu Kashibuchi/Hanako Yamada, Kaga Kusha/Megami Saikou, Kizana Sunobu/Tsuruzo Yamazaki, Kokona Haruka/Riku Soma, Kyuji Konagawa/Kuu Dere, Mantaro Sashimasu/Budo Masuta (onesided), Midori Gurin/OC, Mr. Saikou/Megami's Mother, Musume Ronshaku/OC (past), Nasu Kankoshi/OC, Queerplatonic Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Midori Gurin, Raibaru Fumetsu/Osana Najimi, Ryuto Ippongo/Pippi Osu, Saki Miyu/Sora Sosuke, Seiyo Akanishi/Ajia Ashitomi, Shiromi Torayoshi/Akane Toriyasu (onesided), Shiromi Torayoshi/Kuroko Kamenaga (onesided), Shiromi Torayoshi/Megami Saikou (onesided), Shiromi Torayoshi/Midori Gurin (briefly in the future), Shiromi Torayoshi/OC, Toga Tabara/Mida Rana (onesided), Umeji Kizuguchi/Horuda Puresu, Unagi Denkashiza/Uekiya Engeika (onesided), Yaku Zaishi/Efude Nanomaki
Comments: 28
Kudos: 76





	1. The Core Cast

****

_Ayano is 5′4″ and wears a size 10. She’s also dummy thicc, which Ryoba gives her grief for (”Your senpai won’t like a fat girl!”, she often says)._

**Ayano Aishi (2-1):**

  * Ayano’s odd mannerisms are a mixture of alexithymia and a mild autism spectrum disorder. She likes and dislikes things the same as everybody else, but has trouble understanding what she’s feeling at that moment and a _much_ greater difficulty physically & verbally expressing herself. She speaks slowly and carefully and is famously quite blunt. She’s also hesitant to join a club as it would mean disrupting her routine and pitting her against strangers who may despise her.
  * Unlike Ryoba, Ayano understands sarcasm just fine. It comes of hanging around Kuu for so long.
  * Ayano is a demiromantic pansexual, unconcerned about the gender identity of a potential partner and capable of sexual attraction to anyone that she’s close to. However, she’s only _romantically_ attracted to certain people, and won’t pursue a relationship with someone if she’s not romantically attracted to them as it won’t feel emotionally fulfilling for her.
  * Ryoba’s “parenting” style has left Ayano keenly aware of how poorly she matches up to her mother’s high standards, and she fears that something horrible will happen to her if Ryoba finds out. Consequently, Ayano can only feel romantic attraction to people who _also_ know what living in fear of being hurt just because of who you are feels like. When Ayano has her encounter with Taro, she falls for him because she recognizes that he understands what that’s like.
  * Ayano’s “alexithymia” is actually a curse. People with real alexithymia don’t have vivid dreams.



_Taro is 5′9″ and wears a size 10. Note the tiny hands._

**Taro Yamada (3-2):**

  * Taro is actually the youngest person in his grade. He’s called “Senpai” because Budo called him it as a joke one time, a reference to how much saner and calmer he is than his older classmates. Needless to say, it stuck.
  * Taro is afraid of people getting mad at him if he refuses their requests, no matter how much justification he has to refuse them. Ayano believes that this fear is why Taro sympathizes with her situation; she’s only half right.
  * Akademi used to have a literature club, but it was disbanded in 2014 when all of its members had seizures after reading a particularly graphic horror novel. Taro is trying to bring it back.
  * Taro’s best male friends are Budo, Toga, Riku, Sora, and Kiyuji. His best female friends other than Osana are Raibaru, Uekiya, Miyuji, Saki, and Kokona. He’s also on good terms with Kuu due to their shared love of literature, and he and Ayano have met before their fateful encounter.
  * Ayano’s actions while courting him cause Taro to start standing up for himself; by the end of Kizana’s week, he’s fallen in love with Ayano himself.



_Info-chan is 5′6″ and wears a size 8. Since she’s not actually enrolled at Akademi, she doesn’t have to wear the uniform._

**Info-chan (N/A):**

  * Her real name is Joho Shika, Japanese for “information seeker”. She was born in Salina, Kansas to a Japanese father and a European-American mother. Her mother died in childbirth, and Joho was subject to a lot of racist remarks from her idiotic classmates.
  * Joho is an aromantic asexual. She feels platonic love just fine, though.
  * Joho is a highschool dropout, having stopped attending public school after graduating from ninth grade. Shortly afterwards, her father shipped her out to Japan.
  * _She_ was the one who started the nasty rumors about her, which she did in a bid to keep Akademi’s students from investigating her. She’s in hiding because she has major dirt on a corporate executive and doesn’t want him to find out.
  * When Joho noticed that Ayano was surprisingly pacifistic, she decided she would help Ayano get rid of her rivals nonviolently. She has her reasons.



_Midori is 5′11″ and wears a size 12. Look closely and you can see she’s sporting a pansexual pride flag manicure._

**Midori Gurin (1-1):**

  * She’s actually the same age as Ayano and Kuu, but had to take a mandatory gap year to improve her entrance exam score. Midori was granted a scholarship to Akademi because of her history of being nice to her classmates; Akademi has an EXTREMELY toxic student culture, and Mr. Saikou and Kocho thought that accepting her in might help clean it up.
  * Midori is not legitimately stupid, she has undiagnosed ADHD and has a lot of trouble studying. That said, she’s the only person that Kaga can regularly resurrect – stupid brains have less data to corrupt than smart ones do.
  * Midori does NOT know the meaning of the word "shame". There is _no_ comment too lewd for her to say.
  * Midori is an allopanromantic pansexual and had a crush on Ayano in middle school that she isn’t quite over. However, she’s aware that Ayano can’t love her back (Midori’s parents are open-minded and love their daughter just the way she is, plus the aforementioned shamelessness, so therefore she can’t completely understand Ayano’s circumstances), and respects that. However, she knows that Ayano has at least _some_ degree of _sexual_ attraction to her, and often playfully teases her for it.
  * Midori’s romantic & sexual preferences lean towards people who are either genetically female or identify as such. No one knows if this is a legitimate preference or just a breast fetish, not even her.



**Kuu Dere (2-2):**

_Kuu is 5'3" and wears a size 8. I wonder what's so interesting about her phone._

  * Kuu is the straight woman of the Ayano/Midori/Kuu squad. Fittingly, she’s the only one of the three who’s actually straight.
  * Kuu regards her name as being a “stupid-ass” name, but it’s quite fitting. She’s notoriously unconcerned with her classmates’ opinion of her and is quite candid about everything stupid that they do.
  * Books are one of the few things Kuu truly cares about. Her friends are another.
  * Kuu, Ayano, Midori, Kizana, Juku, Yaku, Beshi, the Basus, Tokuko, and Musume attended the same middle school, with all of them except Musume in the same ninth-grade class.
  * Kuu does _not_ like Ryoba, and frequently tells Ayano that she shouldn’t be afraid to stand up to her mother. She understands Ayano’s reluctance to do so, but still wishes that her friend was more self-confident.




	2. The Odd-numbered Rivals

_Osana is 5′6″ and wears a size 9. She has no time for your bullshit._

**Osana Najimi (2-1):**

  * Osana inverts the Tomboy with a Girly Streak trope; she’s a girly girl with a “masculine” streak, a “feminine” aesthetic combined with a great love of sports, especially soccer.
  * Osana is a sapphic binary biromantic binary bisexual, attracted to both men and women but more attracted to women.
  * Osana despises manga and anime, finding the genre too heavily reliant on cliches. Ironically, she’s living out the cliche of a girl falling in love with her childhood best friend. This seeming hypocrisy is why she says mean things about Taro when he’s not around – Musume’s gang would _love_ to bully Osana if she acted more in line with her feelings, in the process causing Osana to live out the tsundere cliche. She just can’t win.
  * Osana hasn’t had a haircut that shortened the length of anything other than her frontmost bangs since she was nine. Midori points out how lucky she is that Akademi doesn’t have any lab sciences, as Osana’s hairlength is a major fire hazard.
  * Osana has two cats and adores them dearly. Not that she’d let anyone else know that.



_Kizana is 5′4″ and wears a size 6.5. Snobby snob snob._

**Kizana Sunobu (2-2):**

  * Kizana used to be a nicer kid, but the previous president of the Drama Club turned her and Tsuruzo into spoiled brats. Her elimination will be a _major_ -league break-the-haughty moment for her.
  * Kizana is an achillean binary biromantic binary bisexual, attracted to both men and women but more attracted to men.
  * Kizana grows her fingernails long and sharp and typically paints them with intricate designs, a sign of how little physical work she does. In contrast, Tokuko and Kokona have short, stubby fingernails, and they wear solid colors of nail polish that is almost always chipped.
  * Part of Kizana’s friction with Megami is Megami’s justified refusal of Kizana’s frequent outlandish requests for expensive special effects. The other part is Kizana’s justified skepticism of Megami’s dislike of Ayano, since Kizana went to the same middle school as her and knows what Ayano’s actually like (Megami refuses to listen to her because of the aforementioned requests, plus her own hubris).
  * Kizana didn’t show up to school until the third week because she was recovering from a broken arm she sustained during an “educational trip to England” she took over the spring to research for the upcoming production of Romeo & Juliet. In reality, Kizana planned to goof off all spring, and broke her arm her first day in England in a sort of universe-mandated punishment.



_Asu is 5′7″ and wears a size 9.5. This is my interpretation of the gym uniform._

**Asu Rito (2-2):**

  * Asu and Miyuji are best friends. In fact, Joho sends Ayano to Miyuji to find out how she can defeat Asu nonviolently.
  * Asu is a true binary biromantic binary bisexual, attracted to both men and women in equal amounts.
  * Asu is not terribly fond of Itachi due to his rude, aggressive demeanor, and is already scouting for someone to replace him as vice president after he graduates.
  * Asu has no plans on having children. She makes her life hectic enough as it is.
  * Asu cannot _stand_ the feeling of cosmetics on her skin, and outright refuses to wear them. Fortunately, her rough-and-tumble lifestyle means that there wouldn’t be much point to makeup anyway.



_Mida is 5′10″ and wears a size 5. This is the face of a predator._

**Mida Rana (Faculty):**

  * At thirty-seven years old, Mida is the oldest of the rivals by far.
  * Mida is an achillean binary biromantic binary bisexual, attracted to both men and women but more attracted to men.
  * Mida didn’t take becoming an adult very well and wants nothing more than to be eighteen for the rest of her life. She eventually concluded that having sex with boys under eighteen would restore her youth, and thus she became an ephebophile. While Japan’s age of consent _is_ thirteen (and will be raised to fifteen quite soon), Mida is nonetheless a sexual predator of underage boys.
  * Going off that, Mida is _incredibly_ superstitious, and will react with hostility to the members of the Occult Club.
  * Mida will eventually be exposed by Ayano (with some help from some of the new friends she’s made), and will spend the rest of her natural lifespan in prison.



_Hanako is 5′2″ and wears a size 8.5. She doesn’t have an official stocking design yet, so I went with red ones because of her hair clip._

**Hanako Yamada (1-2):**

  * Hanako is the only rival who's never been in love with Taro. She just wants him to be safe, for Taro has a secret that might get him killed if certain closed-minded people get wind of it.
  * Hanako is a true binary biromantic binary bisexual, attracted to both men and women in equal amounts.
  * Hanako eventually enters an emo phase in college and never quite leaves it. You might know this phase better as Nemesis.
  * Hanako was _supposed_ to have gotten into Akademi on time, but her entrance exam was lost due to a clerical error. Fortunately, Mr. Saikou had set up a make-up test date six weeks after the normal exam date, and Hanako passed the make-up exam with flying colors.
  * Hanako would’ve been okay with Osana dating Taro, as she knows Osana would be okay with Taro’s secret. After learning that Ayano is _also_ fine with it, Hanako gives her her blessing and lets her continue courting her brother.




	3. The Even-numbered Rivals

_Amai is 5′5″ and wears a size 8. The green-frosted thing is a donut, for those of you who are wondering._

**Amai Odayaka (2-2):**

  * Everyone in the Cooking Club has a specific food group that they excel at preparing. For Amai, it’s grains – not just cakes and pastries, but also homemade bread and noodles.
  * Amai is a true binary biromantic binary bisexual, attracted to both men and women in equal amounts.
  * Amai sees nothing wrong with anyone else’s tastes, no matter how different they are to her own, and is fine with the minimalistic food that Ayano likes due to her sensitivity to strong flavors. The one thing Amai _does_ question, though, is Osana’s complete inability to resist anything grapefruit-flavored.
  * Amai first meets Taro the week she comes back from her staph infection, and decides that he’s the kind of partner she’s been looking for. Ayano talks her into asking Shoku out instead, since she’s known him for a lot longer than she has Taro.
  * Amai’s favorite food is strawberries.



_Oka is 5′0″ and wears a size 7.5. Musume was probably the one who made her cry._

**Oka Ruto (2-2):**

  * Oka, like Ayano, is on the autism spectrum. However, Oka’s case is a little more severe; Ayano started talking at sixteen months old while Oka didn’t start talking until she was twenty-two months old, and in general she’s slightly less socially competent than Ayano is.
  * Oka is a true binary biromantic binary bisexual, attracted to both men and women in equal amounts.
  * The land of the undead is a very real place; after all, an ancient pact with a demon is the reason why people of Japanese descent have such wild hair colors in the first place. Researching its properties so that new, powerful technologies can be invented is Oka’s life’s mission.
  * Shin knew Oka from their early days in preschool and acts like an older brother figure to her. He’s been a major help in getting the rest of the Occult Club to cooperate.
  * Oka’s parents are famously overprotective; Oka’s absence followed one of her worst meltdowns in years and her parents wouldn’t let her go to school until they were certain that she’d completely recovered. Luckily, this keeps Musume’s gang from inflicting physical pain on her, as they’re not stupid enough to invoke the wrath of her mom and dad.



_Muja is 5′3″ and wears a size 7. The blue pills are naproxen (i.e. non-name-brand Aleve)._

**Muja Kina (Faculty):**

  * Muja is twenty-two years old and recently graduated from college. Her crush on Taro is very fleeting, disappearing when she remembers their age gap.
  * Muja is a sapphic binary biromantic binary bisexual, attracted to both men and women but more attracted to women.
  * Muja is so clumsy she puts Kokona to shame; how she was allowed to graduate is a mystery. And unlike Kokona, who at least _tries_ to be careful, Muja is simply too oblivious to notice how much damage she inflicts on her surroundings.
  * Muja’s clumsiness leads directly to her firing; when Ayano witnesses the sickly Otohiko leave her care worse off than when he entered it, she convinces Taro to help her notify Genka, and Muja gets fired for her incompetence.
  * Her firing causes Muja to realize how careless she’s been, and she pulls her act together enough to eventually get her job back. It also allows her to catch the eye of a woman in her neighborhood.



_Osoro is 6′2″ and wears a size 10. I think I messed up her face, but she’s supposed to look scary anyway, oh well._

**Osoro Shidesu (2-2):**

  * Osoro isn’t a natural blonde. Her hair is actually grayish-brown.
  * Osoro is an achillean binary biromantic binary bisexual, attracted to both men and women but more attracted to men.
  * Osoro was originally a lot like Horuda, but that changed when she started attending a highschool famous for having male students who sexually harassed and assaulted the few female students who dared to attend. She quickly womaned up, refusing to let them have their way with her.
  * Osoro and Raibaru attended the same middle school, and Raibaru was the one who taught Osoro how to fight. Their reunion in Akademi is one of the few happy memories Osoro has of the place.
  * Osoro was expelled from her original highschool when forty male students decided to gang-rape her, she beat them up in self-defense, and the school took the side of the boys. This, combined with the incompetence of the teachers at Akademi (she applied there as a backup) with regards to addressing her issues, led directly to her becoming a Delinquent.



_Megami is 5′9″ and wears a size 5.5. Look “hardass”_ _up_ _in the dictionary and you’ll find a picture of her face right next to it._

**Megami Saikou (2-2):**

  * Megami had a crush on Taro for a few months during her sophomore year. She no longer does, having decided they weren’t compatible, and as an adult will end up marrying Kaga.
  * Megami is a sapphic binary biromantic binary bisexual, attracted to both men and women but more attracted to women.
  * Megami is utterly devoted to her grandfather and hangs on his every word. Unfortunately for her, Saisho is a jackass, and Megami would be a lot easier to reason with if she hadn’t incorporated his teachings so well. She’s inherited his ego particularly well, and frequently refuses alternatives to her own ideas.
  * The reason the Student Council is all-female is because Megami has been deluded into thinking that her father’s more relaxed handling of Saikou Corp. will hurt the company under the long run and her estranged aunt would’ve run it better, even though Saikou Corp. is profiting _more_ under her father than under her grandfather’s vicious, militaristic handling. That, and have you _seen_ the boys at Akademi? (Which is _also_ Saisho’s fault.)
  * Megami believes that, because Ayano frequently avoids large social gatherings, she doesn’t want to be part of the community and is plotting something bad. In reality, Ayano just doesn’t like large crowds, but Megami refuses to believe that she’s genuinely that sensitive.




	4. Plot-relevant Adults, Part One

**Ryoba Aishi (2-1):**

  * Ryoba is the fifteenth woman to bear the Curse of the Firstborn Aishi Daughter, and hopes that Ayano, being the sixteenth and thus the square of fourth bearer, will be the most violent of them all. Unfortunately for Ryoba, the authoress happens to _love_ the number four.
  * Normally, Aishi females get up to ten times stronger than usual when sufficiently motivated, a trait more pronounced in firstborn daughters. Because of the curse, firstborn daughters of the Main Bloodline, a line of firstborn daughters of firstborn daughters stretching back to the ninth century BCE, doubles with each new generation of firstborn daughters; in exchange, their internal emptiness and willingness to commit illegal acts to secure their Senpai grows. Ryoba can multiply her strength up to 327,680 times, although she rarely needs to use more than 200 times her baseline strength.
  * Ryoba is the oldest of twelve children. Her sisters can only multiply their strength a maximum of ten times when sufficiently motivated, and her brothers don’t have this ability at all. The existence of the Aishi Strength is also why the Aishi name can be passed down through the daughters as well as through the sons. They also tend to name their kids after weapons, which is supposed to seem intimidating but is actually rather pathetic.
  * Bearers of the curse _also_ have the ability to see auras and use hammerspace to store/summon items. Ryoba’s weapon of choice is her namesake knife.
  * Ryoba can’t understand sarcasm at _all_ , no matter how many times it’s explained to her. This gives her husband a vital coping mechanism.



**Junichi Aishi (nee Shiranai) (3-2):**

  * His first name is taken from Tabula Rasa, another Yandere Simulator fanfiction that I adore. His maiden name means “unwitting”, which describes his role as a victim when Ryoba fell for him.
  * With Japan’s societal reluctance to accommodate special-needs students, Junichi is the closest thing that Ayano has to a case manager and therapist.
  * Ryoba likes her sex rough, and Junichi suspects that Ayano ended up autistic due to the sustained damage to his testicles. However, he’s noticed that Ryoba’s inability to understand sarcasm could be indicative of a proto-ASD; degraded sperm quality would’ve amplified it into the full disorder.
  * Junichi and Ryoba both work for Saikou Corp. as sales representatives. For ten weeks beginning on April first and ending on June eleventh they are sent to another country to peddle Saikou Corp.’s newest wares.
  * Junichi is actually the less homophobic of the two; he only cares if Ayano might be bullied should she date a girl. Ryoba, on the other hand, is firmly against the LGBT+ community, worried that Ayano might “catch” something from them and date a woman.



**Yurei On’nanoko (3-2):**

  * Yurei’s name is Japanese for “ghost girl”. She was so named because of how quiet she was in life, appearing unexpectedly when she’d already been there, like a phantom.
  * In life, her eyes matched her hair.
  * Demons in this universe are human souls that have lost their humanity, either by being wicked in life (born-demons) or by giving it up after being killed unfairly in exchange for demonic powers used to exact revenge on their killers (made-demons). If a person killed unjustly doesn’t accept the first pact they’re offered, they become a ghost, a soul trapped between the worlds of the dead and the living. Ghosts can be seen and heard by the souls of the afterlife, but cannot touch them; living beings can touch them, but never see or hear them, although those descended from people who made pacts with demons _can_ see them.
  * Yurei and Junichi were childhood sweethearts, and in their second year at Akademi they confessed their love under the ever-blooming cherry tree. Normally, this would’ve bound them together forever, unable to break up no matter how far apart they were; unfortunately, the bond can be broken by the death of one of the makers.
  * Yurei inhabits the bathroom where Ryoba drowned her in her own urine. She has proven to be a much better mother to Ayano than Ryoba herself has, even though Ayano can’t hear her talk until she communes with demons herself.



**Saisho Saikou (N/A):**

  * Saisho’s corporate image is based on a wizened, flippant old man who will stop at nothing to get people to enjoy life. This is a watered-down version of his actual personality: cruel, harsh, and incredibly power-hungry.
  * Saisho’s wife is a good twenty years younger than he is. Although they wouldn’t dare say it out loud, many people believe that this is a sign of pedophilia.
  * A combination of Japanese propaganda and his trauma during WW2 led Saisho to be deeply racist against all non-Japanese. Although he doesn’t make it public, it’s why Akademi has never offered a world history class in the history of its existence.
  * Long ago, one of Saisho’s ancestors tried to court a cursed Aishi female, who spurned him in fear of perpetuating the curse (this was before the Aishis gave into it). This was the only time a Saikou failed; shortly afterwards, the Aishis were forced off their ancestral land by the Saikou, and Akademi was built on that land. Saisho did not tell his children this story, so Megami doesn’t know it either.
  * Heart failure runs in the Saikou family; Saisho may have lived to ninety-three, but suffice to say he won’t live to see 2020.



**Shinjitsu Shika (N/A):**

  * Shinjitsu’s name is Japanese for “truth seeker”. He looks like a normal, non-anime Japanese man.
  * Shinjitsu had only worked on a few articles when the 1989 Akademi Murders began. He offered to investigate it as he was the only one willing to call something run by the prestigious Saikou Corp. into question.
  * He quickly figured out that the person who was killing the girls and injuring several other students was a real-life yandere, but couldn’t figure out who was responsible until he received an anonymous tip from a girl who witnessed the ninth murder. Sure enough, he managed to get an audio recording of Ryoba killing a tenth girl.
  * Shinjitsu hoped that Ryoba would go to jail for her crimes, ten counts of murder and thirty-one counts of severe injury. However, he noticed that the girls who died were the daughters of men employed at Saikou Corp., men who felt that Saisho had no right making his daughter the next head of the company just because she was family. When the jury, which included Akademi’s headmaster Kocho Shuyona, declared Ryoba not guilty, his suspicions only deepened.
  * Shinjitsu fled to America to avoid Ryoba’s wrath, specifically to Kansas as no Japanese person with any sense would move to a midwestern state. He knows that she will find him eventually, and kill him to keep him quiet, and he’s accepted his fate. However, he knows that his daughter will bring Ryoba to justice – but won’t expect that _Ryoba’s_ daughter will feel the same way.




	5. The Martial Arts Club

**Budo Masuta (3-2):**

  * At 6’4”, Budo is the tallest person in Akademi. He’s even taller than the teachers! (For comparative purposes, Ayano is 5’4”, Taro 5’9”, Midori 5’11”, Kuu 5’3”, and Oka 5’0”.)
  * Budo, like the rest of the Martial Arts Club, is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual. He has a crush on Oka and is one of the few people in Akademi who truly understands her interest in the occult.
  * Budo speaks in a hammy, over-the-top manner reminiscent of a stereotypical squire/bard-type character one would normally find in a medieval setting.
  * Budo is not terribly bright; if Akademi used the American grading system he’d be a firm B–-student. However, he’s incredibly popular nonetheless for his imposing figure yet gentle demeanor.
  * Rumor has it that Budo had feelings for Raibaru, which drove him to usurp her position. This isn’t the case; Budo just wanted to see if he could do it. However, he and Raibaru _are_ close enough that he was the first person she came out to.



**Sho Kunin (3-1):**

  * Sho is the Martial Arts Club’s vice president, taking the position after Budo was promoted to the president proper.
  * Sho shares Budo’s love of getting justice, and is quick to defend anyone he sees getting mistreated. However, a lot happens in Akademi that he doesn’t know about, such as Akane abusing her power for her own ends.
  * Sho is more pacifistic than Budo, and as such is more hesitant to actually land a hit on someone. He only uses physical violence as a last resort.
  * In January 2019, Sho witnessed a woman being mugged near the hospital where his parents work. He defeated the muggers and brought the woman to the hospital, making him a local hero.
  * Luckily, the fame hasn’t gone to his head, and he’s still the same humble, jovial Sho that he always was.



**Juku Ren (2-1):**

  * Juku was a lot more temperamental in middle school, famous among his classmates for getting angry at the slightest provocation. His first year at Akademi caused him to mellow out.
  * Specifically, it was getting his ass kicked by Raibaru his first day there that caused him to mellow out.
  * After Musume and Hana mocked him for getting defeated so easily, he decided to join the Martial Arts Club to learn how to fight for real. He hasn’t made much progess, although he finds it a lot easier to open jars now.
  * Juku has always had some interest in martial arts, as his family are major fans of the 1978 film _Budo: The Art of Killing._ It was through him that Budo learned what his name meant.
  * Juku is sorely disappointed that the crazy stunts he’s seen in many martial arts films aren’t possible in real life without either hard work or demonic intervention.



**Shima Shiya (1-1):**

  * Shima is a _huge_ wrestling fan, much to the consternation of the older club members. She once asked the Delinquents if they wanted to help her found a fighting club, but was quickly and swiftly told to shut up. This is how she ended up in the Martial Arts Club.
  * Shima likes to body-slam her opponents. While not a proper move, she weighs enough for it to work, and Budo respects her technique. Just...not during club hours, okay?
  * Shima despises photography, for every time she’s tried to take a selfie it’s never turned out right. She envies the Photography Club for their flawless photographs.
  * Her hair was light orange when she was born. It turned reddish-brown sometime during second grade.
  * Shima looks to Budo as an older brother figure and is _always_ the first person in the club to back up his hare-brained schemes. Juku, predictably, is the last.



**Mina Rai (1-2):**

  * Mina is a shrine maiden, and has been since seventh grade. She starts every morning in the club by reciting a Shinto proverb, a different one each day. The others don’t know how she manages to remember them all, or (more importantly) _where_ she’s finding them in the first place.
  * Mina is one of the more tradition-minded students in Akademi, and as such is not terribly fond of the rule-breaking, raucous Midori...who she sits next to in class.
  * She was allowed into Akademi as a compromise between the two generations of Saikous; half of the Class of 2022’s roster would be chosen by Saisho, and the other half by his son. Mina falls into the former camp.
  * Following an incident with a hot pot when she was young, Mina has severe pyrophobia, and as such refuses to cook anything that she can’t microwave instead.
  * Budo has already decided that, after he and Sho graduate, Mina will become the next club president. He’s trying to figure out when to break the news, unaware that she already knows.




	6. The Cooking Club

**Shoku Tsubaraya (3-2):**

  * Shoku is the club’s vice president, having been given the position by the previous club president. Had Amai not joined the club in April 2018 he would’ve become the president proper himself.
  * Shoku’s specialty is dairy; he’s an expert at making homemade ice cream and dealing with cheese. Unfortunately, he’s also the _only_ person in the Cooking Club who’s lactose-tolerant.
  * Shoku, like the rest of the Cooking Club (sans Amai), is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual. He has a crush on Amai, having fallen for her kind nature sometime in September 2018.
  * Shoku is a supertaster and can quickly discern what the correct amount of ingredients to use is within seconds. However, this has made him a bit of a stickler for accurate measurements, much to the chagrin of the younger club members.
  * Shoku is good friends with Geiju, which has led to a rumor that they’re brothers. They’re not, but they _are_ neighbors, so _that_ has to count for _something_.



**Saki Miyu (3-1):**

  * Saki’s specialty is fruit, whether it be making preserves, juice, smoothies, or berry-flavored...anything, really. She’s also good at making her own confectionery.
  * However, Saki’s love of sweets has led her to become overweight, and now she has to be careful with what she eats as type-2 diabetes runs in her family. She’s still widely considered to be one of the prettiest girls in Akademi, though.
  * Saki’s hair and eyes are blue in this universe, not teal, because teal is the color that comes between blue and GREEN, NOT blue and PURPLE. Ditto Sora. Mei and Ryusei’s hair and eyes are teal in this universe instead.
  * Saki is dating Sora, her Rainbow Boys counterpart, like the rest of the Rainbow Six. They’re counting the days until Kokona confesses to Riku and completes the spectrum.
  * Saki makes her classmates special cupcakes for their birthdays. It was delivering Ayano and Midori their cupcakes on the first day of school, April first (they share a birthday), that led to Saki telling Ayano more about Taro, which in turn caused Ayano’s mere infatuation with him to turn into a full-blown crush.



**Kenko Sukoyaka (3-1):**

  * Kenko’s specialty is vegetables, and he’s found many creative ways to use vegetables to replace meat. The fake-meat patties never _taste_ any good, though, which is a common trait of _all_ veggie burgers.
  * Kenko advocates healthy eating at all times. After all, obesity and heart disease run in his family; wouldn’t _you?_
  * However, Kenko never bothers to actually _research_ the various preservatives and such, and consequently believes all the misinformation about them. This has led him to erroneously conclude that Midori’s ADHD resulted from her mother ingesting artificial food dyes and sodium benzoate while pregnant; anyone who’s actually _met_ the Gurins will quickly realize that Midori has ADHD because both of her parents have it too.
  * Kenko once made a petition to remove the vending machines from Akademi; it failed to get even a single signature in three weeks, a school record.
  * Kenko tries not to judge others’ dietary choices, but human nature is really just too hard for him to ignore.



**Seiyo Akanishi (2-1):**

  * Seiyo’s specialty is oily foods, and he’s quite proficient with a deep fryer. This annoys Kenko to no end.
  * Seiyo is a _huge_ westaboo, much to the annoyance of Ajia, who believes Japan to be the best country in the entire world. He combines the Union Jack with American English and Canadian competence to make his own vision.
  * Seiyo is also a _huge_ troll, and enjoys poking fun at Kenko and Ajia’s strictness. Every now and then he’ll take a Japanese meal similar to what Ajia makes and add liberal amounts of ketchup to it, or make direct eye contact with Kenko while dropping something odd into the deep fryer (he even fried a cockroach that was terrorizing the club room back in December 2018 and when it was finished cooking he ate it, causing Genka to faint dead away).
  * Seiyo’s hair is a force of nature. No comb or brush can tame it! NONE!
  * Seiyo was the first to recognize Shoku’s crush on Amai, and remarked to Ayano that Shoku would be upset if Amai confessed to Taro instead. He is therefore directly responsible for Amai’s elimination, as he inspired Ayano to persuade Amai to ask Shoku out instead.



**Ajia Ashitomi (1-2):**

  * Ajia’s specialty is meat, with a particular emphasis on seafood. Her father is a fisherman.
  * Ajia researches food history to make sure she doesn’t make something that was introduced to Japan from Europe, such as tempura. She'll get over it come 2020.
  * Ajia is the most resistant to the idea of modifying a Japanese dish to suit a person’s tastes if they differ from tradition; as such, she has some friction with Ayano, whose sensitivity to odd tastes confuses her.
  * Although she will never admit it, Ajia knows that Japanese society is flawed, as its extreme perfectionism has led to a lax attitude towards bullying.
  * Ajia secretly likes Seiyo, and he her, but they won’t admit _that_ either. Well, until _next_ year, that is.




	7. The Drama Club

**Tsuruzo Yamazaki (3-2):**

  * Tsuruzo is the club’s vice president, having been given the position by the previous club president. When he graduates, it is unknown who the vice president will become, as Tokuko would be a poor choice due to her rift with Kizana. Perhaps it’ll be a new student entirely.
  * Tsuruzo, like the rest of the Drama Club (sans Kizana), is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual. He has a crush on Kizana and will confess to her himself after Taro rejects Kizana’s confession.
  * Tsuruzo, like Kizana, used to be a reasonable kid before the last club president got his hands on him.
  * Tsuruzo often butts heads with the equally hammy Budo. Taro usually has to be the one to separate them before they start fighting, or at the very least to stop them from annoying their classmates to death.
  * Tsuruzo’s family is the third-richest to ever grace Akademi; only the Somas and Saikous have higher incomes.



**Tokuko Kitagawa (2-1):**

  * Tokuko and Kizana used to be best friends, but Kizana’s transformation has left them at odds with each other. The once cheerful, chipper Tokuko is now beleaguered, exhausted, and quite frankly _extremely_ tired of Kizana’s theatrics.
  * Tokuko is almost as stubborn as Kizana, and often has to be coaxed into backing down from their arguments by Kokona.
  * Tokuko wants to do at least one play written by a Japanese playwright before she graduates as a way of paying tribute to her heritage. However, Kizana and Tsuruzo prefer the European plays, so the European plays are what get put on.
  * Had Kizana not said no, the final play of the 2018-19 school year would’ve been Aoto Zōshi Hana no Nishiki-e.
  * Deep down, Tokuko wishes she knew how to remind Kizana what humility was like, because she misses the days when they were friends.



**Kokona Haruka (3-2):**

  * Kokona’s mother died of breast cancer sometime in 2018. After this, without a second breadwinner, Kokona was nearly taken out of Akademi due to the absurdly high attendance fees no longer being affordable.
  * This changed when her father was given a mysterious loan which allowed Kokona to continue her education unimpeded. Unfortunately, said loan was from Musume’s father, who noticed the man’s plight and decided to toy with him.
  * Kokona’s bad luck is a recurring meme in Akademi, the poor girl being used as a scapegoat for all sorts of misfortunes.
  * Kokona’s compensated dates never veer into sexual territory; the old men she “dates” are childless and simply want the experience of being a dad for a day. Said men are usually her father’s coworkers who are sympathetic to her plight. Junichi would’ve simply given Kokona a big check were it not for Ryoba being...well, Ryoba.
  * After Kizana is spurned, she refuses to participate in the Drama Club’s production of Romeo & Juliet. Kokona takes her place, and this event seems to cure her bad luck forever. This will ultimately lead to Kokona being a world-famous actress and Kizana falling into obscurity, the latter only remembered by her role in Ayano’s story.



**Riku Soma (3-2):**

  * Riku’s family have worked for Saikou Corp. since the company’s founding. This is the source of their wealth.
  * Despite being so rich, his family believes that money is not what gives a person worth, a lesson that Riku has taken to heart.
  * The Rainbow Kids have known each other since elementary school. Riku was the last to join the group officially.
  * Riku often tries to get the two rightwards-pointing cowlicks in his hair to flatten. They never stay down for long.
  * Riku confesses to Kokona during the Romeo & Juliet production, their confession changing the ending at the last minute so that both title characters survive. Needless to say, it was a _huge_ hit, widely considered to be the best play the club has ever put on.



**Shozo Kurosawa (3-1):**

  * Shozo Kurosawa first got into filmmaking when he was three, as he saw _Yojimbo_ and thought that he was related to Akira Kurosawa. He was crushed to find out otherwise, but he’s over it now.
  * His expertise in amateur filmmaking has resulted in him always getting asked to help his classmates make their Tiktoks. The only person he’s refused to help is Musume, as he’s _very_ anti-smoking.
  * In late May 2018 Kizana employed him to make a film about Ayano to present to Megami as proof that the girl wasn’t a threat. Megami _still_ didn’t believe her.
  * However, Shozo’s film led to Taro asking if Ayano was aware that he did it, and when he learned she wasn’t Taro decided to find her and let her know (consent is _everything_ , after all). Thus, Shozo is indirectly responsible for causing Ayano and Taro to meet, which would lead to Ayano falling in love with Taro come April 2019.
  * Shozo is the best writer in Akademi and always gets full marks on his essays.




	8. The Occult Club

**Shin Higaku (3-2):**

  * Shin is the club’s vice president, having been given the position by Oka when she reestablished the club in June 2018 as he’s always trusted her judgement.
  * Shin, like the rest of the Occult Club (sans Oka), is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual. However, there is a rumor going around that he’s gay because he rejected Hana’s love confession; few suspect that Hana was the one who started it in the first place and Kashiko was just gullible enough to believe it.
  * Shin, being the oldest person in the club, usually has the final say in arguments. No one knows what might happen if he actually loses his temper, not even Oka, but they’re not thrilled at the prospect.
  * Shin’s love of the occult began when he felt a strange presence in his bedroom when he was five and Oka confirmed his suspicions that ghosts exist.
  * Shin would like to see the ghost that lives in his house before he graduates, but that would mean talking to Kaga, the only person smart enough to build such a device.



**Chojo Tekina (3-1):**

  * Chojo is the most stubborn member of the club and frequently complains about the foolishness of his cohorts. Supana is always the first to call him out on it, and Oka can’t get them to settle down whenever they fight (which is often).
  * His favorite genre of music is death metal. How fitting.
  * Chojo believes that Oka shouldn’t be the club president, as being autistic leaves her quite disorganized and easily overwhelmed. However, he never tries to actually _help_ her, unlike the other club members.
  * Chojo has the honor of selecting the legends to investigate, and his love of Japanese folklore often leads the rest of the club on a wild goose chase for things that aren’t demons, like gods, that _don’t_ exist. His love of folklore is why he's in the club at all; otherwise he'd be proudly clubless.
  * When the Aishi Curse is discovered on the Thursday of Oka’s week, Chojo quickly brands Ayano a monster, ignoring how hard she’s trying to fight it. Shin, fed up with his behavior, threatens to kick him out if he doesn’t get in line; Chojo, fearing that he’s finally incurred the level-headed vice president’s wrath, hastily complies.



**Daku Atsu (2-1):**

  * Daku is the most cowardly member of the club, even moreso than Oka.
  * Shiromi thinks that startling him is hilarious, and does so often to get information out of him. However, when she does so shortly after the Aishi Curse is revealed to the Occult Club, Ayano, Midori, and Kuu, Daku ends up knocking over a candle, starting a fire and causing Oka to give up her plans of confessing to Taro. Daku had to be told that it wasn’t his fault (although the candles should _not_ have been in there), while Shiromi gets threatened with suspension if she doesn’t start acting more professionally.
  * Daku is quite submissive and often gets strung along in Chojo’s schemes. Oka, on the other hand, tries to make Daku feel comfortable, but she doesn’t always get it right on the first try. Daku’s just happy she cares enough to try in the first place.
  * His interest in the occult stems from his desire to become braver.
  * Daku has ten spare pairs of glasses at home, just in case someone decides to break them to get him to cooperate.



**Kokuma Jutsu (1-1):**

  * Rumors of Kokuma’s father being abusive have persisted since January 2019 when she was still in middle school; at the beginning of the third term of the 2018-19 school year she suddenly came to school with her right eye bandaged, and has ever since.
  * In reality, her dad is normal, she just got an eye infection and the bandage keeps her from picking at it.
  * Kokuma is quite level-headed and reserved. Oka has decided that when Shin graduates Kokuma will become the new vice president, and later on she'll become the president proper after Oka herself graduates the following year.
  * There is a nature trail near Kokuma’s home that she is rather fond of. Tales of strange things living in the woods led to her interest in the occult.
  * Her eye infection will clear up during Muja’s week, but not until _after_ Nurse Kankoshi returns.



**Supana Churu (1-2):**

  * The eyepatch really is to correct her vision. She’s got amblyopia, and she only takes the patch off when she’s at home so she doesn’t lose it.
  * Supana is naturally hot-blooded and gets irritated easily. She was once hostile to Oka because she found her annoying until she learned that Oka couldn’t help her quirks, after which she quickly apologized.
  * Supana and Chojo _despise_ each other. Supana sees him as a “whiny sadboy”.
  * Her interest in the occult stems from her love of cats, as she wanted to know if cats had any prominence in the demon realm.
  * Supana and Aoi went to the same middle school, and they hold a mutual respect for one another.




	9. The Science Club

**Kaga Kusha (3-2):**

  * Kaga is the smartest person in Akademi. This comes at the cost of his common sense.
  * Kaga, like the rest of the Science Club, is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual. He harbors some feelings for Megami, although he’d prefer it if she wasn’t so much of a hardass.
  * Kaga’s parents did their best to foster his intelligence but saw people as mere tools to get ahead and not as, well, people. This resulted in Kaga’s flippant attitude towards human life.
  * Kaga entered an “edgy mad scientist phase” beginning in ninth grade and ending in eleventh. The cloning device he made, powered by demon realm physics and used to resurrect Midori the times where her bad luck successfully killed her (twice before 4/1/2019 and three more before 6/1/2019), was one of those projects.
  * Kaga is the only person who initially knows what Taro’s secret is, as another of his failed world-domination devices was responsible for its discovery.



**Yaku Zaishi (2-1):**

  * Yaku built his visor in ninth grade to serve as the ultimate eye protection while still letting him see what he’s doing. His actual eyes are still intact, but he’s too paranoid to take the thing off unless he’s bathing.
  * Yaku likes to combine various compounds together, and the main reason he does this is just for the sake of science itself and not much else.
  * Yaku would like to go to med school, but doesn’t realize that he’s not exactly disciplined enough to pass the necessary highly-rigorous courses.
  * Yaku is a _major_ weeb, and is a particular fan of the new show Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki. In fact, he was the one who first introduced it to Akademi.
  * Yaku will probably end up dating and marrying his fellow weeb Efude post-highschool.



**Horo Guramu (3-1):**

  * Like Yaku, Meka, and Homu, the gray part of Horo’s hair is dyed.
  * Horo is the club’s vice president and is a big fan of holograms, and is responsible for creating a hyper-realistic holographic person meant to be used for advertising. Saikou Corp. has big plans for him when he graduates.
  * Horo has been an atheist all his life. The revelation that demons _do_ exist, but in a secular manner, was one of the most stressful moments of his life.
  * Horo really doesn’t care what Yaku says about his beloved anime, but he humors his kouhai.
  * Horo has his own fanclub outside of Akademi. He deals with their excessive behavior by duping them with his holograms while making a quick escape. Thankfully, they’re too stupid to wise up to this trick.



**Meka Nikaru (1-2):**

  * Meka attended the same middle school as Kaga, and despite their constant bickering they have an almost sibling-like relationship.
  * At the beginning of the 2019-2020 school year, Meka has already commandeered the Science Club to make a giant bipedal robot and live out her dream of driving one.
  * Meka also built the bike hidden underneath the tarp in the back of the clubroom. It’s one of her favorite inventions.
  * Megami was hesitant to approve of the Science Club’s bid for increased funding due to the project, but relented when Kaga claimed Meka’s robot might (somehow) prove useful.
  * The robot’s usefulness is proven when Ryoba, angry that Ayano chose to spare her rivals, shows up at Akademi to go on a rampage.



**Homu Kurusu (1-1):**

  * Homu’s earpieces are stylish waterproof hearing aids. Without them, she’s basically deaf. She lost her hearing to a _Neisseria meningitidis_ infection when she was eleven.
  * Homu had a twin sister, Tori, who also contracted bacterial meningitis when she was eleven, only she wasn’t as lucky and ended up dying.
  * Homu is building a robotic vessel intended to bring Tori back to the realm of the living. This is problematic, as demon realm physics work better with demons and ghosts, and since Tori wasn’t killed unfairly (disease doesn’t discriminate, after all), she's therefore part of the _true_ afterlife and thus much harder to return to the land of the living than a ghost is.
  * Her sister’s death has left her in a profound depression, which has led to a rumor that she herself is also a robot.
  * There is also a rumor that she is a narcissist, although that is more true of Megami than it is of Homu.




	10. The Gaming Club & Raibaru

**Gema Taku (3-2):**

  * Gema has always been cynical and bitter. He’s long ago recognized that the world is cruel and unfair, and has turned to videogames as a means of escape.
  * Gema, like the rest of the Gaming Club (sans Midori), is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual.
  * Gema first came up with the Gaming Club in September 2018, and gathered the necessary signatures quickly. Two of said signatures were of students who graduated in 2019.
  * Despite completing and turning in the required paperwork in October, the Gaming Club has never been officialized. This is because of Akane, the student council secretary who is in charge of officializing clubs. Akane dislikes the idea of Akademi having a gaming club as she thinks it would tarnish the school’s reputation due to being “improper”, and consequently refuses to do her job in favor of preserving her ideal image of Akademi.
  * Gema has a neutral relationship with Ayano, and frankly doesn’t care _what_ she does.



**Ryuto Ippongo (3-1):**

  * Ryuto got his bandanna from his father on his fifteenth birthday, as in his family wearing a bandanna is a sign of maturity. He _loves_ the thing.
  * Ryuto and Pippi went to the same middle school, where they fell in love. They confessed under the cherry tree in February 2017 during the annual Love Festival and have been inseparable ever since.
  * Ryuto is quite eccentric, coming up with the strangest subjects for his essays and the weirdest ideas for future games. Naturally, Midori understands him completely.
  * Ryuto doesn’t understand internet memes as many of them require a depth of understanding he simply doesn’t have. Midori has decided that she is going to change that.
  * Ryuto was involved in Ayano’s fateful encounter with Taro, as it occurred after Hoshiko threw his beloved bandanna into a tree as her initiation into Musume’s gang. With no ladders readily available, Ayano decided to run up the boxes around the incinerator and jump from-tree-to-fucking-tree until she landed in the one the bandanna was in. However, she miscalculated her last jump and fell on top of Taro, who’d already knocked it out of the tree himself. (Ayano was fine, her ridiculously high level of Aishi Strength allows her to survive atmospheric reentry.)



**Pippi Osu (2-2):**

  * The black part of Pippi’s hair is dyed, and is naturally a fleshy pink color.
  * Pippi is the club’s vice president and is a lot wiser than Ryuto, and consequently has to reign in his odd suggestions.
  * Pippi’s parents are wealthy game developers, and she was the one who supplied the Gaming Club with all of its equipment.
  * Pippi was also the one who chose the location of the Gaming Club, in the sociology room that is really just for show (if Akademi _did_ teach sociology, then Saisho would be out of power pretty quickly).
  * Pippi is an excellent dancer, which makes beating her at rhythm games quite hard.



**Mai Waifu (1-1):**

  * Mai is heterochromatic; her right eye is pink like her hair, but her left eye is teal. This is a reference to how her eyes change color in the canon game.
  * Mai has the largest cup size of any student to ever grace Akademi, a whopping 30H. She does yoga to alleviate the resulting back pain.
  * Midori once had a dream where she annoyed a gaming developer that Mai was romancing with stupid questions.
  * Mai’s hair is dyed and is naturally dark brown. This is evidenced by her eyebrows, which remain undyed.
  * Mai has an eleven-year-old little brother with genuine alexithymia. When she tells Ayano that her case doesn’t match up with the diagnostic criteria during Oka’s week, it gets Ayano curious about what Oka’s studying, and ultimately what gets her to learn about the Aishi Curse.



**Raibaru Fumetsu (2-1):**

  * Raibaru is the strongest student in Akademi after a fully-motivated Ayano. She can bench press 330 pounds.
  * Raibaru is a binary homoromantic binary homosexual, exclusively attracted to other women.
  * Raibaru’s strength has resulted in her being a meme around Akademi. Midori says “She’s like Chuck Norris, but a girl. And pro-gun control.”
  * Raibaru lost her fight to Budo because she was distracted by her thoughts about remaining club president. Also, her stomach hurt. Stupid spicy tofu.
  * Raibaru has had a crush on Osana since December 2018, although she’s hesitant to admit it due to her fear of her parents (who were arrogant enough to name their kid “indestructible rival”) kicking her out for being a lesbian.




	11. The Gardening Club

**Uekiya Engeika (3-2):**

  * Uekiya was the vice president of the Gardening Club before her predecessor, a green-haired girl named Ren, graduated in 2019.
  * Uekiya is in the middle of her classmates in terms of age, having been born on September 13, 2001. However, due to her matronly demeanor, she is seen as a big sister figure to the entire student body, and as such is sometimes called “Oneesama” in the same way Taro is called “Senpai”.
  * Uekiya went to the same middle school as Taro and Osana, and wishes that Taro would be more willing to tell Osana to calm her tits (in more polite terms, of course).
  * Uekiya was among the first in Akademi to question the mythical cherry tree, since according to records the thing is over 400 years old when cherry trees generally don’t live past twenty.
  * The flower in her hair is fake, and was a gift from her late grandmother.



**Himari Fujita (3-1):**

  * Himari is the club’s vice president, and was given the position because her loyalty to Uekiya meant she was willing to take on such a responsibility.
  * Himari, like the rest of the Gardening Club, is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual.
  * Himari is a bit of a ditz, and as such isn’t a very good judge of character. She’s friends with Musume’s gang and acts hostile towards the Occult Club and Ayano.
  * Uekiya often has to tell Himari to back off before a situation escalates due to her interference.
  * Himari is physically very weak but always goes for the eyes first. Hayanari learned this the hard way when he tried to shake her down for lunch money.



**Sakura Hagiwara (2-1):**

  * Sakura has congenital heart block, and will die at the age of thirty-one.
  * Because of her disease, Sakura has to be careful not to get sick, although every now and then she’ll forget this. She’s also the only student exempt from gym class because her heart just can’t keep up with the load.
  * Mentally, Sakura has learned to not take anything for granted, and dislikes frivolity greatly.
  * Sakura sneezes a lot because her weak immune system has left her with a lot of allergies. Her sneezes are quite cute, but at the same time hearing her sneeze is quite sad.
  * A year before she dies, Sakura ends up taking care of her niece after her brother dies in a car crash. Before she herself dies, Sakura tells Osana and Raibaru (now married adults) to take care of the younger girl. They tearfully oblige.



**Sumire Suzuki (1-2):**

  * Sumire’s favorite flower is that of the blue jacaranda. One such tree grows in her backyard, and she’s planted one of its seeds on Akademi’s grounds.
  * Sumire is the youngest person in the Gardening Club, being born on December 6, 2003. The rest of the club sees her as their baby.
  * Sumire’s inability to understand dirty jokes has made her a bit of a meme amongst her classmates. The Gardening Club doesn’t find it very funny. However, they _also_ don’t like Midori’s attempts to teach her what dirty jokes are, as they don’t want Sumire to be “corrupted” by the verdhead’s well-meaning desire to help her.
  * Sumire is _the_ worst speller in Akademi, and also has the worst handwriting. Oka and Ayano, who themselves don’t have very good handwriting due to their autism (people on the spectrum frequently have impaired fine motor skills), are awed at how illegible Sumire’s notes are.
  * Sumire likes grapes because they’re purple, just like her hair. She even goes as far as using grape-scented shampoo when she bathes.



**Tsubaki Uesugi (1-1):**

  * Tsubaki is the most deeply religious student in Akademi. She often clashes with the very-much-secular Horo, trying to force him to believe in the Japanese gods (even though Kaga himself has personally verified that gods do not exist).
  * Tsubaki and Mina are close friends, as they lived in the same neighborhood, went to the same schools, and even worked in the same shrine before Tsubaki took up employment in another shrine whose maiden retired.
  * Tsubaki was another one of the students that Saisho chose for the class of 2021.
  * Tsubaki inexplicably always smells like cedar, so much so that she’s a one-woman can of moth repellent. It’s probably because her parents make bonsai cedar trees for a living.
  * Tsubaki will most likely become the Gardening Club’s new president after Uekiya graduates, and either Sumire or Sakura will become her vice president if a new student isn’t found in time.




	12. The Light Music Club

**Miyuji Shan (3-2):**

  * The pink parts of Miyuji’s hair are dyed.
  * Miyuji, like the rest of the Light Music Club, is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual. She isn’t dating anyone at the moment because she believes that bad things happen to a musician’s career if they start dating before they retire. She learned that from Spinal Tap.
  * Miyuji and Asu went to the same middle school, and Miyuji was the first person that Asu came out to. Asu never had a crush on Miyuji, she just thought that Miyuji deserved to know that she was bisexual first.
  * Miyuji was quite shy and reserved until February 2019, where a pep talk from a cousin who was a famous musician catalyzed the rebirth of her personality. To protect her cousin’s privacy, she refuses to talk about the incident; besides Miyuji’s parents, only Joho knows the whole truth about her sudden transformation.
  * The Shans are naturally talented at music, which is why Miyuji learned how to play electric guitar so quickly.



**Gita Yamahoto (3-1):**

  * The green part of Gita’s hair is dyed.
  * Gita owns 400 cases of her iconic green eyeshadow, which she stocked up on when she learned it was being discontinued in 2017. Anyone who goes to her house comments on how she has an entire dresser drawer filled with the stuff.
  * Gita was the original club president and established the Light Music Club in 2017 as a means of making friends and getting her uptight classmates to unwind. She formally transferred ownership to Miyuji in March 2019, and is currently the vice president.
  * Gita is a major Beatles buff, and can play all of their songs by heart. She can also play them upside-down with little difficulty.
  * Gita is in charge of landing the Light Music Club gigs at various events.



**Beshi Takamine (2-1):**

  * The green part of Beshi’s hair is dyed. She first dyed her hair as part of an Earth-chan costume in 2016, and considers it to be one of her best ideas for a Halloween costume ever.
  * Beshi likes to dare people to do silly things. She once even dared Midori to kiss everyone in their grade (74 people aside from Midori herself) in eighth grade during Valentine’s day (and Midori would’ve succeeded had Ayano not gotten sent home early for a severe headache, one that was caused by Ryoba accidentally serving her gyudon laced with sleeping pills that was meant for Junichi).
  * Beshi always paints her fingernails and toenails black, citing that black goes with every skin & hair color and she doesn’t want to put in the effort of color coordinating. Kiba considers this sacrilege and actually made a list of other colors that Beshi could wear if she weren’t so damn lazy. Gita finds their exchanges _quite_ entertaining.
  * Beshi is also quite the fan of the Beatles, which is why Gita automatically declared her the new club president once she and Miyuji graduate.
  * Beshi is the only one in the club who distrusts the Bullies, since she went to middle school with Musume and therefore actually knows what she’s like.



**Dora Tamamoto (1-2):**

  * The orange parts of Dora’s hair are dyed.
  * Dora is quite passionate when it comes to music, and has launched into tirades on what music is and isn’t good. She has a particular hatred of BTS and Blackpink, not because they’re Korean but because they’re unoriginal.
  * “Dora Discourse” is the Light Music Club’s official slogan for their song analyses, since she’s the one who writes them.
  * Dora was the one who renamed Tatoro, a yellow pond turtle that Gita rescued from one of the ponds on the schoolgrounds who has since become the Light Music Club’s official mascot, his current moniker of Mr. Jazzy Feet. She also procured another such turtle, Tatoko, in the hopes that the endangered turtles would breed, unaware that Mr. Jazzy Feet is actually a _Ms._ Jazzy Feet (females have convex plastrons and thinner tails while males have con _cave_ plastrons and thicker tails).
  * Dora is tasked with giving the turtles their daily exercise...as well as keeping them away from Shiromi and her mischief.



**Kiba Kawaito (1-1):**

  * The indigo parts of Kiba’s hair are dyed.
  * Kiba likes synth instruments better than traditional acoustics because they can produce a wider variety of sounds with less effort.
  * Kiba is the most fashion-conscious member of the club, and is in charge of doing the others’ hair, nails, and makeup whenever they’ve got a gig.
  * Kiba likes to go to sleep while listening to ASMR. This, combined with having three older sisters who are all cosmetologists, is why she’s so good at makeup.
  * Kiba can, in fact, play any instrument, which is why she’s guaranteed to be the club’s new vice president come 2020, although Kuroko believes that she shouldn't be allowed near any instrument in the brass section ever again, especially trumpets. She knows what she did.




	13. The Delinquents

**Umeji Kizuguchi (3-1):**

  * Umeji’s hair is naturally light pink.
  * Umeji, like the rest of the Delinquents (sans Osoro), is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual.
  * Before becoming a delinquent, Umeji was a shy, wallflowery boy with an interest in gardening. He received the scar over his right eye after falling facefirst into a rosebush in 2018, and tells everyone that he got it in a fight.
  * Umeji and Osoro have a sibling-like bond, the most so out of all the Delinquents. He is thus her second-in-command.
  * Umeji meets Horuda during Osoro’s week and falls in love with her due to her kind, caring nature.



**Hokuto Furukizu (2-2):**

  * Hokuto’s hair is naturally light orange.
  * All of the Delinquents grew up in the same neighborhood, and have been friends since they were very young.
  * Hokuto likes acting and was trying to join the Drama Club before he met Osoro. He received the scars on his right cheek from an errant prop knife that he was practicing his lines with (as a test of his willingness to commit, he had to memorize a portion of Macbeth) in 2018, and tells everyone that he got it in a fight.
  * Hokuto was the most resistant to changing his hairstyle, and is desperate to graduate so he can grow it back.
  * Hokuto has seen quite a few gory plays and movies in his time, so he’s naturally the least squeamish out of all the Delinquents. Dairoku, conversely, is the _most_ squeamish.



**Gaku Hikitsuri (2-1):**

  * Gaku’s hair is naturally cornflower blue.
  * Gaku was the one who first came up with the idea of becoming delinquents, claiming that it was the best way to show Akademi how their negligence and needlessly harsh attitudes towards students having problems in school were completely ineffective.
  * Gaku comes from a long family of attorneys and seeks justice for people who suffered due to workplace incompetence. He received the scar on his forehead after hitting his head on a sharp podium in 2018, and tells everyone that he got it in a fight.
  * Gaku is the rabble-rouser of the Delinquents and was therefore the first that Kocho marked for expulsion.
  * Contrary to popular belief, the Delinquents don’t drink or smoke; that would reduce their stamina and endurance, which they need in order to fight.



**Dairoku Surikizu (1-2):**

  * Dairoku’s hair is naturally indigo.
  * Dairoku is cocky and brash and is often the first one to pick a fight with someone. He gets along well with Gaku, who is similar but more reserved, and was the one who helped him to the hospital when his arm was broken.
  * Dairoku is interested in the occult as one of his ancestors was falsely accused and subsequently became a made-demon. He received the scar on his lower lip from a ceremonial knife he used to try and meet said ancestor in 2018, and tells everyone that he got it in a fight. His parents didn’t even notice.
  * The Delinquents were bullied by a group of boys led by Musume’s ex-boyfriend. When the boys began getting physically violent, the now-Delinquents became so distraught that they made a suicide pact.
  * After joining Osoro as Delinquents, Dairoku’s first act was to hunt down Musume’s ex and break his arm just like he broke Gaku’s.



**Hayanari Tsumeato (2-2):**

  * Hayanari’s hair is naturally rust red.
  * Hayanari is the most introspective and quiet of the Delinquents. He was the one who first suggested the suicide pact, feeling that the world was not worth living in. Meeting Osoro changed his mind, and he called it off.
  * Hayanari likes art, specifically pottery. He received the scar on the bridge of his nose after getting burned by a piece of hot, freshly-baked clay in 2018, and tells everyone that he got it in a fight.
  * Hayanari is quite passive and tends to go along with anyone’s suggestions. He was thus swayed to vote for Megami as student council president, much to the consternation of his friends.
  * Hayanari likes to hear people out, as he won’t let their voices get silenced like his own. This factors into Osoro falling for Taro, as the latter convinces him to let him help her.




	14. The Bullies

**Musume Ronshaku (3-2):**

  * Musume’s hair is naturally black.
  * Musume, like the rest of the Bullies, is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual.
  * Musume is the leader of the Bullies as she is by far the smartest of them. She’s even duped her friends into believing her lies without a second thought.
  * Musume dated the boy who was the primary bully of the Delinquents, and dumped him as soon as she got into Akademi.
  * Musume started smoking in middle school and has a _severe_ addiction to nicotine. This is how Ayano breaks her and frees the Harukas from their debt – when Musume shows up at Ayano’s house to vandalize the place, Ayano tricks her into following her into the basement, where she is strapped to a chair and forced to do her homework without smoking, then Ayano simply lets the melodramatic ganguro to blow things out of proportion to her father. Suffice to say, Musume will _not_ live to see her sixties.



**Kashiko Murasaki (3-1):**

  * Kashiko’s hair is naturally dark brown.
  * Kashiko is incredibly gullible and is very easily led to believe that rumors are completely true. It was through her that the legends of Info-chan were dispersed to the students of Akademi.
  * Kashiko is by far the most moral of the Bullies, as she never actually wanted to be one. However, Musume is peer-pressuring her to follow their lifestyle.
  * Kashiko respects Gema due to their shared love of videogames, and will eventually start dating him.
  * After Musume is depowered, Kashiko ditches the Bullies for good. She eventually gets onto the Student Council, replacing Akane, as her intimate knowledge of how bullies work is quite helpful to them.



**Hana Daidaiyama (2-1):**

  * Hana’s hair is naturally dull red.
  * Hana is Musume’s second-in-command and is the one responsible for crafting their various innocent masks, hoping that the “snooty rich nerds” who primarily comprise Akademi’s populace won’t be socially savvy enough to figure out that they’re really vicious bullies. Musume having numerous people from her old school attend Akademi made this tricky, but Hana has prevented them from trying to take Musume down.
  * Despite her innocent exterior, Hana was the first of the Bullies to lose her virginity, and has had multiple boyfriends. Ayano strongly suspects that Hana has herpes.
  * Hana was named after the sweet olive, a relative of the European olive with bright orange flowers. A tree was growing outside of the hospital where she was born.
  * Despite her name, Hana ironically doesn’t like gardening.



**Kokoro Momoiro (1-2):**

  * Kokoro’s hair is naturally medium brown.
  * Kokoro went to the same middle school as Hana and Kashiko, which is how Musume knows her. She’s already one of the Bullies by the time she gets into Akademi.
  * Kokoro pretends to want justice for all, except she’s committed quite a few crimes herself; she even cheated her way into Akademi! Once this is discovered in 2020, she will be expelled.
  * Kokoro cares the most about her appearance of all the Bullies and _hates_ getting dirty.
  * Kokoro’s seeming desire for justice has caused Akane to strike up a friendship with her. How fitting, considering that they’re both bullies who want justice only for themselves.



**Hoskiko Mizudori (1-1):**

  * Hoshiko’s hair is naturally dull blue-green.
  * Hoshiko is directly responsible for causing Ayano to fall in love with Taro, as she was the one who stole Ryuto’s bandanna and threw it into a tree as her initiation into the Bullies, which in turn caused Ayano to have her fateful encounter with Taro. Had she bullied someone _else_ , Taro would’ve accepted Osana’s confession and Ayano probably would’ve ended up dating Midori in secret.
  * Hoshiko runs a hate blog about Midori’s favorite game developer. Joho has seen it and believes that Hoshiko’s problem is being so utterly sarcasm-blind that she misinterprets everything the developer in question says.
  * Once Musume is broken, the Bullies will be harmless adversaries that no one pays any mind to.
  * Hoshiko is the daughter of a model, and believes that this makes her an expert in fashion. It doesn’t.




	15. The Student Council & Horuda

**Kuroko Kamenaga (3-2):**

  * Student Council presidential elections occur between the third term of one year and the first term of the next during late March. The person who receives the most votes becomes the president, and they pick their cabinet from applications submitted by the two classes that have not yet graduated and the incoming sophomore class. Kuroko was the president from 2017 to 2018 and ran for a second term, only to come in second place to Megami. Megami made her vice president to keep her placated.
  * Kuroko, like Aoi and Akane, is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual.
  * Kuroko’s job as vice president is to serve as an intermediary between the president and the student body. She often tries to forge compromises between the desires of Megami and those of the Club Presidents, but her suggestions are only accepted about half the time.
  * Kuroko is neutral towards Ayano and believes that Megami’s fear of her is unjustified, although she’d never say so out loud.
  * If a member of the Student Council is found to be abusing their power, they can be removed from office by a majority vote of the other members. When it is revealed that Megami has been abusing her power to persecute Ayano, who is _not_ the monster she thinks she is, Kuroko decides to vote Megami out, and Aoi and Shiromi agree. Kuroko thus resumes her role as Student Council President.



**Aoi Ryugoku (2-2):**

  * Aoi grew up in Megami’s neighborhood, and has known her for quite some time. She remembers when Megami used to be reasonable, i.e. before Saisho started training her.
  * Aoi lost her left eye in a car accident. Her ineptitude with technology is due to her resulting lack of depth perception.
  * Despite her gruff exterior, Aoi is actually the nicest person on the Student Council, and often sides with her classmates against her former best friend. Her job is to break up fights, usually between the Delinquents and the Bullies or Budo and Tsurozo.
  * After Budo took Raibaru’s place as Martial Arts Club President Aoi challenged him to a fight. Due to her lack of depth perception, she lost, although since Budo is, well, Budo, it was a pretty close fight.
  * Kaga has offered to give Aoi a robotic eye, but she turned him down since the eye he built _also_ let her see ghosts, which she wasn’t mentally prepared enough to handle (yet).



**Akane Toriyasu (3-1):**

  * Akane is a hyperperfectionist, a living embodiment of the main flaws of Japanese culture. Anything that doesn’t fit her idea of “proper” will be persecuted, even if doing so would harm her in the long run.
  * Akane outwardly puts on a persona of a caring, yet somewhat ditzy, teenage girl, which has made her by far the most popular girl in Akademi. However, she drops the facade around people she dislikes, such as the Gaming Club, and reveals how spiteful and arrogant she truly is. This is visually accompanied by her eyes, which are normally almost closed, suddenly snapping wide open.
  * Akane’s bad attitude was cultivated by her parents, who are _very_ powerful Saikou Corp. executives, her various admirers and upperclassmen, the incompetent teachers of Akademi High, and Akane herself.
  * Megami believes that Ayano is dangerous because she avoids her classmates and truly doesn’t understand her disorder; however, she eventually learns better and after her elimination she treats Ayano much more respectfully than she used to. _Akane_ , on the other hand, is outright ableist and has used a certain slur against Ayano, Midori, and Oka. Budo’s opinion of Akane _immediately_ soured when Oka told him this.
  * Shortly after Megami is removed from office, Akane’s neglect of her duties in favor of preserving her vision of Akademi came to light via Gema and Joho and was _also_ voted out of power, with Kashiko (having redeemed herself after ditching Musume’s gang) being asked to take her place. Aoi automatically became the new vice president since her position as enforcer was no longer needed.



**Shiromi Torayoshi (1-1):**

  * Shiromi is in charge of keeping track of Akademi’s finances, usually with regards to festivals and club expenses. She’s not very professional about asking people about their spending, though.
  * Shiromi is a binary homoromantic binary homosexual, exclusively attracted to other women. She has had a crush on every other member of the student council, Aoi especially so, but understands that Kuroko, Akane, and Aoi are straight and Megami doesn’t like her that way. She understands this and is actively searching for a girlfriend who’s more her style.
  * Shiromi will be Midori’s prom date come senior year and they _do_ end up dating for a few days afterwards, but they’ll end up marrying other people as adults.
  * Shiromi has an odd fixation with cuddling various animals. The Light Music Club is quite careful with guarding their turtles as a result, and Shiromi is singlehandedly why the Gardening Club doesn’t have goldfish in their ponds anymore. (They’re _alive_ , but Himari had to take them home, not that she minds all that much.)
  * When Shiromi learned about Info-chan from the rest of the Student Council, her first thought was “I **_HAVE_** to learn how she does it!”



**Horuda Puresu (1-2):**

  * When Osoro meets Horuda, she’s immediately reminded of herself before she entered highschool.
  * Horuda was the first person to sign Taro’s petition for a new literature club, and Kuu will eventually take her under her wing as her assistant in the school library.
  * Hoshiko went to the same middle school as Horuda and frequently bullied her while there. When Musume’s gang is depowered thanks to Ayano breaking Musume, Horuda thanks Ayano personally for making Hoshiko little more than white noise.
  * Horuda’s parents are worried about their daughter’s mental health, but all of their attempts to help her have failed. Only when Ayano starts becoming more popular due to her fight against the Aishi Curse, combined with the Delinquents putting her under their protection and Kuu befriending her, does Horuda start becoming more confident.
  * Horuda has a severe fear of amputation (much like her authoress), and consequently has a severe fear of knives as well (also like her authoress).




	16. The Sports Club

**Itachi Zametora (3-2):**

  * Itachi became the vice president of the Sports Club in his junior year. He wanted to become the president proper, but Asu proved more popular than him and his position did not change.
  * Itachi, like the rest of the Sports Club (sans Asu and Mantaro), is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual.
  * Itachi is an abrasive, easily-angered student, only concerned about getting ahead of everyone else and not caring about who he steps on in the process. This attitude is prevalent in Akademi due to Saisho’s actions, and it is the very attitude that Kocho and Mr. Saikou wish to combat.
  * Itachi refuses to acknowledge that Raibaru was able to defeat him, as he is very sexist and doesn’t believe that a woman can be stronger than a man. He changes his tune when he sees Ryoba, and later Ayano, at their full strength at the end of Megami’s week.
  * Itachi is the strictest person in the entire school about following Akademi’s dress code. Even Megami isn’t that uptight.



**Unagi Denkashiza (2-1):**

  * Unagi used to be a member of the Delinquents before deciding that the lifestyle wasn’t worth it. Osoro is more accepting of his departure from the group than the other Delinquents are.
  * Asu let Unagi join the club as she thought it was wonderful that he was trying to move on from his dark past. However, the other members are hesitant to trust him, save for Iruka that is.
  * Unagi has a thing for derederes and consequently has more than a little crush on Uekiya. He won’t work up the nerve to confess to her until she’s about to graduate, though.
  * Unagi often gets into disagreements with Gaku, forcing his classmates (usually Daku, Sukubi, or Raibaru) to intervene before they get into a fight. Sensei Fukahori does _nothing_ to diffuse the situation herself.
  * After Osoro’s elimination, the Delinquents decide to go straight (well, metaphorically speaking, Osoro’s still bisexual through all this), and Unagi suggests joining the Sports Club to rekindle their friendship and find a better outlet for their stress. For this reason, Unagi will most likely become Asu’s new vice president following Itachi’s graduation.



**Mantaro Sashimasu (1-1):**

  * Mantaro has less stamina and endurance than the rest of the club, but that doesn’t stop him from doing club activities with them.
  * Mantaro is an an achillean binary biromantic binary bisexual, attracted to both men and women but more attracted to men. He once had a _major_ crush on Budo. He was a little sad when Budo decided to ask Oka out (on Ayano’s suggestion as she felt bad about the circumstances of Oka’s elimination), but he thinks that they make for a very cute couple and is quite supportive of their relationship.
  * Mantaro and Iruka went to the same middle school and are best friends.
  * Mantaro’s favorite sport is tennis. Itachi laughed at him when he learned this, but Asu thought it was cool and sent him to her dad, a retired tennis player, to get trained.
  * Mantaro’s favorite animals are stingrays, and he fainted when Ajia decided to make eihire one day.



**Iruka Dorufino (1-2):**

  * Iruka is very quiet and shy, which you wouldn’t expect from someone named after such a chattery animal.
  * Iruka has a crush on Asu, as they’ve known each other since they were little and grew up together. When Ayano convinces Asu to let her woo Taro, Iruka finally musters the courage to confess to Asu. Luckily for him, she realizes that she likes him back.
  * Iruka’s eyes are not red due to the magic that made Japanese people so colorful, but rather due to albinism. He wears contacts of the same color over his actual eyes to protect them from the sun.
  * Iruka is an excellent swimmer, the best out of anyone in the club.
  * Asu’s main flaw is her inability to turn down a competition, even if she has no way of winning. This is how Ayano eliminates her, as Asu, as strong as she is, is no match for someone who can multiply her strength over six hundred _thousand_ times. Iruka has decided that he’s going to help Asu overcome that bad habit.



**Hojiro Zameshiro (3-1):**

  * Hojiro has known Itachi since childhood and knows how arrogant and cruel he is. He thus strives to take him down before people start listening to the redhead.
  * Hojiro was the first person to vote for Asu as the new club president, and harangued the rest of the club at the time to do the same. Itachi doesn’t know this, and never will.
  * Hojiro is indifferent to Asu’s various schemes, but he draws the line at Asu competing against Ayano. He _knows_ what the noirette’s capable of, as one of the people that Ryoba injured (but didn’t kill) was his aunt (although he doesn’t know that it was Ryoba specifically until Ayano and Joho reveal the Aishi Curse to the public during Megami’s week).
  * Hojiro’s rivalry with Itachi began when the latter made fun of Hojiro’s aunt, who was rendered paraplegic by Ryoba to keep her from spending time with Ryoba’s fifth victim, who was his aunt’s best friend.
  * When he goes to college, _finally_ free of his old rival, Hojiro’s first action is to grow a victory beard.




	17. The Art Club

**Geiju Tsuka (3-2):**

  * Geiju became the Art Club’s president when the previous one appointed him as such in March 2018, feeling that Geiju was the most logical choice due to his calm, rational demeanor.
  * Geiju, like the rest of the Art Club, is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual.
  * Geiju is quite a perfectionist, frequently scrapping art of his that didn’t turn out quite right. However, this only applies to his _own_ life, and he’s perfectly fine with others being imperfect.
  * Geiju serves as a neutral party during meetings of the Club Presidents and is often the tiebreaking vote. Were it not for Megami’s distrust of men, he might've been approached for a student council position.
  * However, Geiju knows that he’s better at managing the Art Club instead of all of Akademi, so he’d turn down the offer.



**Borupen Saishiki (3-1):**

  * Borupen is the club’s vice president, and has been since April 2019 following the graduation of the previous one. He’d considered joining the Occult Club when Oka reestablished it but he didn’t want to spend time with Chojo, whom he detests for obvious reasons.
  * Borupen is trying to get Geiju to break his bad habit of destroying art and redoing it all over. So far he’s managed to save five paintings.
  * Borupen is the only student, prior to Ayano redeeming them, who doesn’t fear the Delinquents.
  * Borupen is a fan of Tim Burton films. Corpse Bride is his favorite, but The Nightmare Before Christmas is a close second.
  * Ironically, Borupen isn’t too fond of music, likely because he himself can’t sing very well.



**Efude Nunomaki (1-1):**

  * Efude likes gag anime the most, but magical girl and slice-of-life are considered acceptable fare too.
  * Efude is close friends with Enpitsu, as she’s too oblivious to recognize how narcissistic he is.
  * Efude is straight but _loves_ seeing yaoi and yuri content because, in her eyes, love is the most beautiful thing in the world. Geiju knows better than to ask Efude if he can see her phone. Kuroko does not.
  * If she could, Efude would organize a kissing booth in Akademi themed on dere archetypes. She might get her wish during the second term of the 2019-2020 school year.
  * Efude’s hair clips are holographic and change color depending on the lighting, a reference to how they change color in Pose Mode. She won them at a carnival when she was five, and they are her most prized possessions.



**Enpitsu Byoga (2-1):**

  * Enpitsu is such an entitled brat he puts Kizana and Tsuruzo to shame. Hana thinks quite highly of him, and will probably date him once they both graduate.
  * Enpitsu gets along well with the other Bullies too, as he sees them as beautiful people who deserve only the best.
  * Enpitsu will probably mellow out a little during his adult years, a process that will start with Ryoba’s rampage in June 2019.
  * In terms of actual artistry, Enpitsu prefers pencil and charcoal over paint and marker.
  * If the cast of Yandere spoke English instead of Japanese, Enpitsu would inexplicably have a British accent for some reason.



**Maka Tansei (1-2):**

  * Maka quickly befriended Midori early on in the 2019-2020 school year, as they both share a quirky, unusual view of the world. Midori is the only one who understands Maka’s art as a result.
  * Maka’s art is very similar to Marcel Duchamp’s, full of deep symbolism represented by odd combinations of objects.
  * She once drew Hana with a security camera for a head. Hana took offense, but didn’t know _why_.
  * Maka is good friends with Supana as well, and often uses the Occult Club’s research as inspiration.
  * Maka’s family is distantly related to the Aishis, having split off from it sometime during the 1300s. She regards Ayano as a cousin of sorts, which she is...her _twentieth_ cousin, that is.




	18. The Photography Club

**Fred Jones (2-2):**

  * Fred is of Yamato Japanese descent but was born in San Francisco; his father is half-white. Saisho nearly rejected his application to Akademi solely for this reason (covering it up by citing his poor attendance record in middle school) until his son convinced him to give the boy a chance.
  * Fred, like the rest of the Art Club, is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual.
  * Fred joined the Photography Club to get a break from Akademi’s rigorous workload, but came to love the art for its own merits. Every Thursday the club takes a picture of Akademi, and they’re in charge of taking the school’s official portraits.
  * Fred is a friendly, affable guy, but he’s also really gullible. However, if there’s enough conflicting evidence for one point of view or the other, he’ll buckle down and investigate it further.
  * Ironically, Fred has never seen Scooby-Doo, and considering the authoress’ personal dislike of all things Hanna-Barbera he probably never will.



**Dafuni Bureiku (1-2):**

  * Dafuni is the social networker of the Photography Club, being responsible for the origin of the five’s close friendship. Her best friend is Beruma, despite their contrasting worldviews, and she’s quite close with her boyfriend Fred. She treats Rojasu and Sukubi as brothers, a fact that the two are utterly thrilled by.
  * Dafuni is the one currently in charge of the school’s fashion booth during its festivals. She loves big, showy dresses, and her favorite color is purple.
  * Dafuni grew up rich, but she yearns to go out there and get in the thick of it amongst the common people. She’d like to become a reporter most of all; good thing Ryoba’s never met her, then.
  * Dafuni’s best subject is analytical writing; her worst is, ironically for a photographer, physics.
  * Rumor has it that Dafuni’s hair is actually purple and her blonde hair is dyed. This is because, as a Halloween costume in seventh grade, she dyed her hair purple and the color took a full year to grow out.



**Beruma Dinkuri (1-1):**

  * Beruma is the club’s vice president and is in charge of keeping the club focused on actual photography. She’s conceded that Fred is right about needing the club to destress, but she wants to get some actual photography in too lest the Student Council find out that they’ve been using the club as an excuse to goof off and disband them.
  * Beruma believes that there’s more to Info-chan than meets the eye, but isn’t motivated enough to pursue it. Joho considers herself lucky that this is the case, for who _knows_ what would’ve happened if the Saikous knew about her true intentions before she was ready to reveal them herself?
  * Bermuda was teased a lot for wearing glasses as a kid, so she’s absolutely _livid_ if someone teases anyone else about needing them.
  * Beruma has one of the highest GPAs in Akademi and is widely considered its smartest student; her grades are second only to Kizana’s and Megami’s. (Kaga’s even _smarter_ , but he’s not as good at studying.)
  * However, Beruma sees her intellect as a curse instead of a blessing, since it means that the pressure on her to find a high-paying job is that much higher.



**Rojasu Norubiru (1-1):**

  * Rojasu is easily startled by supernatural occurrences. This was first demonstrated when he saw Ayano use her hammerspace ability.
  * Rojasu, like, talks like, the word “like” is like, a comma, mannnnnnn.
  * Rojasu’s family is naturally quite hairy, and he started growing a goatee when he was only eleven(!). He’d love to have a big, poofy mustache at some point.
  * Rojasu and Sukubi have known each other since they were kids, bonding over their shared love of food.
  * Rojasu has a crush on Beruma, finding her, in his own words, “wicked cool”. He’ll probably ask her out sometime during August 2019.



**Sukubi Dubidu (2-1):**

  * Sukubi is the only person in Akademi not of Yamato Japanese descent in any way. His family is of Ryukyuan descent.
  * Sukubi has a younger cousin, Sakutaro, who he finds highly annoying. Even the normally laid-back Rojasu was forced to agree with him.
  * Sukubi doesn’t remember when he started wearing his iconic collar, but he thinks it brings him good luck. He can’t get it off and doesn’t want to ruin it by cutting it, instead choosing to let it wear off on its own.
  * Sukubi is a bit of a trickster, but he often gets spooked by his own pranks, completely forgetting that he was the one who set them up in the first place.
  * Sukubi doesn’t like cats because a stray peed on his food one time when he was little. Do _not_ come between Sukubi and his daifuku.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, the clubs are all finished. Thanks for sticking around this long!


	19. The Clubless Students

**Kyuji Konagawa (3-1):**

  * Kyuji used to be a lot more outgoing, but lately he’s been withdrawing and growing quiter. This is because he realized that Osana, who he had a crush on, wasn’t exactly the best person to go out with.
  * Kyuji’s favorite food is lobster, and as such he was nicknamed Ebi-kun in elementary school.
  * Kyuji is a male kuudere, and as such is quite soft-spoken and reserved. His voice barely changes inflection when he speaks, even before he started withdrawing.
  * Kyuji was one of the people Ayano recruited to take down Mida, along with Raibaru, Osana, and Taeko.
  * Kuu has feelings for Kyuji, and she’ll start dating him sometime in fall 2019 and will end up marrying him.



**Hazu Kashibuchi (1-2):**

  * Hazu is the shortest person in Akademi at 4’11".
  * Hazu has generalized anxiety disorder and prefers to avoid socializing for fear of messing everything up (again).
  * He hides his eyes behind his hair because eye contact is one of the most stressful things he has to do. Ayano and Oka can relate.
  * Hazu likes sewing, as it calms him down, and can make any clothing with relative ease. He’s also the kind of guy who’d wear a dress, and he wears cosmetics such as eyeliner and nail polish.
  * Hazu will end up dating & marrying Hanako, who’ll become his protector and biggest fan.



**Otohiko Meichi (1-1):**

  * Otohiko has Addison’s disease, an autoimmune disorder affecting the adrenal glands. Consequently, he’s very physically weak and often comes to school late.
  * Otohiko and Hazu are best friends, as they have a similar fashion style that they often get mocked for. Otohiko helps Hazu stand up for himself, and in return Hazu helps Otohiko stay calm (irritability is a symptom of Addison’s).
  * Otohiko was injured during Muja’s week when she accidentally knocked him off a bed when he came in to lie down. Ayano used this incident to convince Taro to help her get Muja fired for her incompetence.
  * Despite his feminine figure, Otohiko has the deepest voice of anyone in Akademi. Tokuko thinks he would be a big help if the Drama Club puts on a musical that requires a baritone.
  * Otohiko’s biggest fear is that he’ll trip and his head will get crushed by something.



**Sakyu Basu (2-2):**

  * Sakyu and Inkyu are half-sisters. Sakyu is the elder of the two, being born on July 11, 2002 while Inkyu was born on November 15 later that same year. Needless to say, their shared parent is their father, who is polyamorous.
  * Both Basus are nearsighted and began wearing contact lenses in fifth grade. Sakyu got cat’s-eye contacts in 2015 and Inkyu thought that was cool, so she quickly followed suit.
  * Sakyu’s favorite colors are light red and yellow.
  * The Basus have known Ayano since third grade, but they’ve never been particularly close to her. Regardless, Sakyu treats her with respect and kindness, and Inkyu’s always friendly with her.
  * Sakyu’s ring is a family heirloom from her father, who’s descended from one of the Demons of Akademi. It’s also one of the items required to give the DoA their humanity back.



**Inkyu Basu (2-2):**

  * Inkyu is the more scatterbrained of the two, and Sakyu often has to keep her focused.
  * Inkyu likes vampire novels, but even _she_ hates Twilight with a burning passion.
  * Inkyu’s favorite colors are seafoam green and powder blue.
  * Inkyu doesn’t go out of her way to hang out with Midori, but they get along quite well. Midori has considered expanding the Yan-squad to include them, but they’re just not close enough for the expansion to be worth it.
  * Inkyu is friendly to Musume’s gang, but Sakyu’s a little more suspicious of their true intentions and tries to avoid them as best she can.



**Toga Tabara (2-2):**

  * Toga is _supposed_ to be in Class 3-2 by now but he, like Midori, had to take a mandatory gap year to improve his entrance exam score, as well as redo his application to Akademi.
  * Toga hasn’t quite figured out what he’s going to do with his life, and is perfectly fine with just winging it.
  * When Taro disappears during Mida’s week, the horny teacher switches targets to Toga. Luckily, Ayano gets Mida arrested before she can do anything to him, for which he is eternally grateful.
  * Toga has been in every club in Akademi except for the Gaming Club, which he’d like to try out next after it gets officialized.
  * Toga has a pet guinea pig named Sunaffuru.



**Taeko Yamada (3-2):**

  * Taeko first appears during Mida’s week, when Taro figures out Mida’s true intentions and switches places with his assumed cousin, who he says is usually homeschooled.
  * Taeko is a bi-curious lesbian. She hasn’t met enough boys who she regards as her type, but she’s met plenty of girls who she does.
  * Taeko was quite flattered to hear that Ayano has a crush on Taro, and encourages her to keep pursuing him.
  * Taeko and Taro have never been seen in the same room together.
  * Taeko is intimately involved with Taro’s secret, and only Hanako, Taro’s parents, and Kaga know how.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra-long chapter today. With that, we finish up Akademi's student body of 88 currently-enrolled students. I think there's about 4-5 chapters left in the entire work. We're getting close to the end here!


	20. Plot-relevant Adults, Part Two: Akademi Faculty, Part One

**Kocho Shuyona (N/A):**

  * Kocho was born on September 27, 1959, putting him at fifty-nine years old in the AU’s setting of April-June 2019. He’s the oldest character with speaking lines after Saisho Saikou to appear.
  * Kocho was eager to become Akademi’s first headmaster when he was first hired in 1985. He’s not nearly as eager now.
  * Kocho was on the jury selected to try Ryoba for her crimes, and he and his fellow jurors were originally going to declare her guilty. However, someone in Saikou Corp. threatened to have them fired, blacklisted, & killed in that order if they didn’t declare her innocent, and Kocho regards not convicting Ryoba as his greatest failure.
  * Kocho has always believed that the students of Akademi should be allowed to dress however they want, but it wasn’t until Saisho retired in 2011 that he got the chance to change the dress code.
  * Joho used the jury incident to blackmail Kocho into allowing her to stay at Akademi.



**Genka Kunahito (3-1):**

  * Genka was a member of Akademi’s first graduating class, the Class of 1986, putting her at fifty-one years old in the AU’s setting. She returned to the school in 2009 to become its new guidance counselor.
  * Genka is married and has a fourteen-year-old son named Kosuke. Kosuke has decided that he doesn’t want to go to Akademi, citing his insufficient learning aptitude and the awkwardness of going to the same school that his mother works at. Genka’s husband finds the latter reasoning much funnier than she does.
  * Genka is aware that the teachers of Akademi are incompetent, but she doesn’t have enough justification to consider removing and replacing them. Until Ayano gets the Delinquents redeemed, that is.
  * Genka, like all of Akademi’s faculty, is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual.
  * Genka thinks that Kocho having a taser AND a katana in his office is overkill.



**Kyoshi Taiso (N/A):**

  * Kyoshi is thirty-two years old and is Akademi’s newest hire, having just been hired in 2018. (Muja and Mida are substitute teachers and therefore technically aren’t Akademi faculty.)
  * Rumor has it that Kyoshi and Asu are related. They aren’t, but Kyoshi _is_ a family friend of the Ritos, having been a huge fan of Asu’s father back during his athletic days.
  * Gym is held every day right before lunch from 11:30 to 1:00, the longest period of the day of necessity since everybody in the school does it at the same time. Showering is optional during the spring & summer and even moreso during the fall; the showers are closed during the winter for obvious reasons.
  * Kyoshi is the only teacher not afraid of Osoro, but she’s smart enough to know that challenging her would be most unwise. Ditto Ayano.
  * Kyoshi’s favorite flavor is orange, which is also her favorite color.



**Nasu Kankoshi (N/A):**

  * Nasu is forty-two years old and was hired in 2006.
  * Nasu has twin girls, both about four years old as of April 2019. She loves them dearly and is viciously protective of them.
  * This is because Nasu’s mother was the sixth of Ryoba’s victims, who she killed via paracetamol (Tylenol) poisoning for being a perceived threat to her relationship with Junichi.
  * Pregnancy caused Nasu’s butt to get bigger. Her husband is quite happy about this; Nasu isn’t since it means she has to search for pants that actually fit her.
  * Nasu was absent during Muja’s week because one of her daughters nearly died the same way her mother did. Thankfully, Nasu had foreseen this and quickly administered activated charcoal to save her daughter’s life.



**Reina Nabatame (N/A):**

  * Reina is forty-one years old and was hired in 2008.
  * The teachers of Akademi are _not_ very nice people. They’re overly strict and don’t hesitate to humiliate their students for even the slightest misstep. Their attitudes towards their students are a major contributing factor to Akademi’s toxic student culture, as the students wind up taking their frustrations out on each other as they don’t feel comfortable asking their teachers for advice on what to do.
  * Reina is the least likely of the teachers to resort to physical violence.
  * Reina was Ayano’s teacher during tenth grade, and she frequently targeted her for bullying.
  * Reina is the biggest proponent of the continued existence of the calligraphy room, even though she herself never uses it.




	21. Plot-relevant Adults, Part Three: Akademi Faculty, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 2000+ hits!

**Natsuki Aburaya (3-2):**

  * Natsuki is thirty-nine years old and was hired in 2005, making her the longest-tenured faculty member after Kocho.
  * Natsuki was a graduate of Akademi, being part of the Class of 1998. She remembers when Saisho ran Akademi himself, being the only teacher who knows what that was like.
  * Natsuki is quite conservative and believes that the changes made following Saisho’s retirement are bad for the school’s image. It took her six years before she understood that it wasn’t a crime for the kids to show up with clothes not part of their uniforms.
  * The changes she hates the most are the changes to the school’s dress code. Following Saisho’s retirement, the code was amended, expanding the original uniform to four different uniforms, one per season, and allowing students to wear clothes from home as long as one item of clothing from their uniforms is part of it. (The Delinquents only wear the socks from their uniforms.)
  * Natsuki was the TA of a college science professor prior to being certified.



**Rino Fukahori (N/A):**

  * Rino is forty-five years old and was hired in 2007.
  * Rino is Ayano’s current homeroom teacher and has a flippant, nonchalant attitude towards bullying unless you happen to be a student that she doesn’t like. Consequently, Hana and Enpitsu get away with a _lot_ of shenanigans.
  * Despite her incompetence at keeping her student environment healthy, Rino is actually the _most_ moral of Akademi’s teachers. She objected to hiring Mida, for example, rightfully suspecting that Mida had bad intentions for her students.
  * Rino is the only teacher in Akademi who is married. Her husband is a pushover and is too afraid to tell her off for her foolishness.
  * Rino is often the one who comes up with plays for the Drama Club to perform. Only about one in every fifteen of her suggestions are actually seriously considered.



**Shiori Rikitake (N/A):**

  * Shiori is forty-three years old and was hired in 2010. She used to teach Class 3-1 but was “demoted” to Class 2-2 because Kocho believed she needed a change of pace from teaching seniors whose futures were more or less guarenteed.
  * Shiori grew up poor and consequently loathes the rich students who attend her school. While it’s understandable why she resents them, it doesn’t give her the right to bully them like she does.
  * Shiori is a major part of the reason why Akane, who was in 2-2 the year before the AU begins, turned out like she did, for Shiori’s frequent complaining about the injustices in the school led to Akane developing some rather troubling ideas.
  * Shiori’s brother is still in poverty, so she sends him money every month so he can make the rent. She doesn’t like doing this, and frequently takes her stress out on her students.
  * Shiori’s favorite food is sponge cake.



**Karin Hanabusa (N/A):**

  * Karin is forty-eight years old and was hired in 2013.
  * Although the most even-tempered of Akademi’s teachers, Karin is still a spiteful, unnecessarily-strict woman. She’s just subtle about it.
  * The courses taught at Akademi are as follows: Trigonometry, Japanese History, Japanese Government, and Geology in tenth grade; Biology, Chemistry, Language, and Psychology in eleventh grade; and Economics, Calculus, Physics, and Writing in twelfth grade. Karin frequently punishes her students for the slightest infractions by making them write long essays about complicated topics.
  * Karin's hair is naturally quite wavy. She doesn’t like that, so she gets perms every so often to keep it flat.
  * When Genka discovered that it was the teachers who were primarily responsible for Akademi’s toxic student culture (as demonstrated by Osoro’s cluster of self-esteem issues), she gained impetus to fire them, replacing them once every two weeks. Karin was the first one to go.



**Kaho Kanokogi (N/A):**

  * Kaho is thirty-eight years old and was hired in 2015.
  * Kaho is frequently exasperated by her students’ antics and isn’t afraid to tell them that she thinks they’re stupid. Not even Taro, Shoku, and Uekiya, the most sane of her class roster, are safe from her belittling.
  * Out of all her students, Kaho hates Kokona the most because of her clumsiness, even though Kokona is one of the nicest kids in her class. Musume, on the other hand, is frequently allowed to get off scot-free with her misdeeds as long as she turns in her homework.
  * Kaho is an ableist and has frequently expressed how dismayed she would be if she got Ayano, Oka, or Midori in her class next year. Thankfully, she’ll be fired long before that day comes to pass.
  * Akademi’s terms go from the first week of April to the second week of July, from the first week of September to the third week of December, and from the second week of January to the second week of March. Kaho’s least favorite exam to give at the end of each term is the Physics exam, as she herself barely understands it, with Calculus and Economics close behind. Her favorite is, of course, the Writing exam.




	22. The (Rest Of The) Rainbow Six

**Yui Rio (1-1):**

  * Yui was the founder of the Rainbow Six, which she did back in elementary school when she was in second grade. Although not all of them attend the same school anymore, they’re still quite close.
  * Yui, like all of the Rainbow Kids, is a binary heteroromantic binary heterosexual.
  * Yui doesn’t have the best home life, so she covers up her insecurities with humor and mischief.
  * Yui is quite proud of her hair, which is naturally quite soft, and she flies into a rage whenever it’s accused of being low-budget.
  * Yui is dating Haruto, her Rainbow Boys counterpart, and was the first to get confessed to. Their relationship consists primarily of heckling their friends and complimenting each other on how good they heckled them.



**Yuna Hina (1-2):**

  * Yuna attended the same middle school as Hanako, but didn’t get into Akademi. Saki tells her that she’s not missing much.
  * Yuna is a member of her highschool’s gardening club. She’s quite proud of her yellow lilies.
  * Yuna is the sweetest of the Rainbow Six, always helping Kokona up when she falls and making sure that the others are okay.
  * Yuna is also the best at keeping secrets; consequently, she’s the only person that Yui feels comfortable about talking about her family with. Not even Haruto has that honor.
  * Yuna is dating Sota, her Rainbow Boys counterpart, and was the second to get confessed to. She always goes to whatever game his marching band is playing in.



**Koharu Hinata (2-1):**

  * Koharu and Taro know each other through a book-reviewing website that they had to use during elementary school. It was through her that Taro ended up meeting the rest of the group.
  * Koharu is usually stoic and nonchalant, but if she sees someone getting bullied she immediately rushes in and breaks up the fight.
  * This includes the many, _many_ fights that Yui ends up getting into.
  * Koharu’s favorite season is summer.
  * Koharu is dating Hayato, her Rainbow Boys counterpart, and was the third to get confessed to. She finds his attempts to be a better martial artist than he actually is endearing and _massively_ entertaining.



**Mei Mio (2-2):**

  * As mentioned under Saki’s headcanons, Mei is teal-haired and -eyed in this universe.
  * Mei is farsighted in both eyes and has been wearing glasses since she was eight. Yui claims that that’s when Mei became a nerd, although everyone knows Mei was a nerd _long_ before she got glasses.
  * Mei is a quiet, introverted girl, and she rarely speaks. When she _does_ speak, however, she’s got some deeply philosophical koan that confuses the crap out of everybody else within earshot.
  * Mei, like all of the Rainbow Six, attended the same elementary school as Ayano, Midori, and Kuu did. Mei was the friendliest to them, and she and Kuu are still in touch to this day.
  * Mei is dating Ryusei, her Rainbow Boys counterpart, and was the fourth to get confessed to. Ryusei is probably the only person who understands her koans.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter today. The Rainbow Boys come tomorrow. Also, it appears that I underestimated how many people are in this game, so it’ll probably end at twenty-eight chapters instead of twenty-four. WYGD.


	23. The (Rest Of The) Rainbow Boys

**Haruto Yuto (1-1):**

  * Haruto is a member of his school’s sewing club, as his father is a tailor and expects him to continue the family business. Haruto doesn’t mind, he likes making suits.
  * Haruto frequently mocks Sota for his overdedication to anime, but he only does it in jest.
  * Haruto once watched Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki and he doesn’t get the hype. He liked the bikini episode, though, mostly because the swimsuit model reminded him of Yui. (Yui turned as red as her hair when he told her this fact.)
  * Haruto went to the same elementary school as Juku, and he has a similar disposition to the boy.
  * Haruto is dating Yui, his Rainbow Girls counterpart, and was the first to confess. He suspects that Yui’s parents are abusive, but only Yuna knows for sure and she’s not telling just yet.



**Sota Yuki (1-2):**

  * Sota is the physically weakest of the Rainbow Boys. He tires out far faster than the other five do. Similarly, Yuna is the physically weakest of the Rainbow Six.
  * Sota is a member of his school’s marching band. He plays the clarinet, which Haruto frequently claims is the most overused instrument of them all.
  * Sota is a weeb and proud of it, but he’s also quite innocent and shies away from overly-lewd anime and manga.
  * Sota is the most optimistic member of the Rainbow Kids.
  * Sota is dating Yuna, his Rainbow Girls counterpart, and was the second to confess. He’s frequently the one who gives her ideas for what flowers to plant next.



**Hayato Haruki (2-1):**

  * Hayato nearly got into Akademi, but Saisho dropped his application at the last minute in favor of Aoi just because she’s his daughter’s close friend. Hayato’s still sore about it, and surprisingly Aoi agrees with him when she finally meets him.
  * Hayato is in his school’s martial arts club and thinks he’s a much better athlete than he really is. That said, he’s nothing but persistent, and he has been slowly improving.
  * Hayato wants to be a computer engineer when he grows up.
  * Hayato is frequently the one who plans his social group’s outings, finishing his plans once they’ve been approved with “Yeah! Go team!”
  * Hayato is dating Koharu, his Rainbow Girls counterpart, and was the third to confess. Even though Koharu finds his antics funny, she never makes fun of him for trying.



**Ryusei Koki (2-2):**

  * As mentioned under Saki’s headcanons, Ryusei is teal-haired and -eyed in this universe.
  * Ryusei’s parents are quite strict, and he carries some of this attitude over into his interactions with others. However, Ryusei is far more tolerant of his friends’ antics than his parents would be if they knew about them.
  * Ryusei spent a year in Seattle one time, and consequently is perfectly fluent in English. Sota and Hayato keep trying to mooch off of him for homework help.
  * Ryusei attended the same elementary school as Osoro, and he was surprised to find out how much she’s changed from the shy girl he knew her as.
  * Ryusei is dating Mei, his Rainbow Girls counterpart, and was the fourth to confess. Mei tries to get him to loosen up, and usually succeeds.



**Sora Sosuke (3-1):**

  * As mentioned under Saki’s headcanons, Sora is blue-haired and -eyed in this universe.
  * Sora used to attend Akademi, but his family found the lofty attendance fee too much for them to afford, and he transferred to the public highschool in his neighborhood at the end of the 2017-18 school year.
  * Before he transferred, Sora was in the Cooking Club with Saki.
  * Sora has heard of Ayano through Saki, and he finally met her during Kizana’s week. He thinks that Ayano is probably the only girl he’d trust to date Taro.
  * Sora is dating Saki, his Rainbow Girls counterpart, and was the fifth to confess. They did so under Akademi’s mythical cherry tree to ensure that their long-distance relationship wouldn’t falter. After learning of this, the rest of their friends did the same after going to a play at Akademi.




	24. The Saikou Family

**Kichiro Saikou (3-1):**

  * Kichiro Saikou is the current head of Saikou Corp., the youngest of Saisho’s three children.
  * Kichiro is far more liberal than his father, a consequence of Saisho being more focused on raising Kichiro’s sisters and therefore not paying too much attention to him growing up.
  * When Miyoko ditched her family legacy, Kichiro was suddenly shunted into her role as Saisho’s successor. He grew to love the company, but was disappointed by the way his father treated its employees and Akademi’s students as tools to give him power.
  * Following Saisho’s retirement, Kichiro began implementing various reforms to both his company and his school to make them happier environments. Saisho, unable to comprehend why his son would feel the need to do this, decided to convert Megami into his loyal follower in the hopes that she would undo Kichiro’s reforms.
  * Kichiro tries his best to spend equal amounts of time with his kids, but he ultimately spends more time with Megami because she’s so stubborn and he gets into arguments with her as a result.



**Kencho Saikou (Ninth Grader):**

  * Kencho is currently in ninth grade.
  * Kencho hates Megami because of how much more popular she is than him. He also hates how stubborn she is.
  * Kencho doesn’t care about upholding his family’s name and would rather be just one of the boys. Consequently, he’s quite informal and jocular.
  * Kencho has made deals with Info-chan on multiple occasions. In exchange for information about the Saikous, Info-chan gives him information about Megami that he can use to tease her with.
  * Kencho is expected to attend Akademi, but he’d rather not.



**Masako Saikou (N/A):**

  * Masako was the founder of a cell phone company that was bought out by Saikou Corp. Her parents made a deal with Saisho to have her marry Kichiro as a twisted form of compensation.
  * Masako and Kichiro married in May 2000. Megami was born on December 12, 2002 and Kencho was born on October 17, 2004.
  * Masako is the only woman outside of her family whom Ryoba will allow Junichi to talk to, as Masako is Kichiro’s wife and Kichiro is Junichi’s boss.
  * Masako tries to get her children to get along with each other, but Megami has resisted all of her efforts up until her elimination.
  * Masako knows that Megami is bisexual, but decided not to tell her husband for fear that he might try to arrange a marriage for her. She’s unaware that a) Kichiro knows, and b) isn’t that amoral.



**Miyoko Saikou (2-2):**

  * Saisho built Akademi to provide a training ground for Miyoko when she came of age to start becoming his heir. Miyoko began attending it in April 1988 as part of the Class of 1991. She was perfectly happy to attend Akademi until her senior year of highschool, when she began to receive visions suggesting the existence of a missing twin sister.
  * Miyoko had many ideas for Akademi’s uniforms, dress code, and clubs that were never implemented because she was afraid her father wouldn’t approve of them. When Kichiro discovered them shortly after his ascension, he decided to pay one last tribute to his disowned sister by implementing her ideas. Thus, the current state of Akademi’s dress code was in fact supposed to have been in Akademi from the start.
  * Miyoko currently lives in Boston, where she put her search for her sister on hold when she met a nice, humble fisherman who showed her the parts of the world that Saisho never wanted her to see.
  * As she grew older, Miyoko grew increasingly disillusioned with her father’s political beliefs, regarding him as no better than the conservative politicians in the United States.
  * Miyoko will not return to Japan until after Saisho’s death.



**Sachiko Saikou (2-1):**

  * Sachiko was once Miyoko’s fraternal twin sister, being younger than her by ten minutes.
  * In life, Sachiko’s hair was pure white, and her eyes were pale green.
  * Sachiko was in the same homeroom as Ryoba when she attended Akademi, and she almost immediately suspected that Ryoba was the Akademi murderer. As Ryoba killed more people, she grew sloppier as her sanity waned, enough so that Sachiko witnessed her ninth murder.
  * It was Sachiko who tipped Shinjitsu off about the Killer of Akademi’s identity, which ultimately let him get an audio recording of Ryoba’s tenth and final murder.
  * However, Saisho found out what Sachiko did and subjected her to a device that could erase things from reality, meant to erase evidence against his racist beliefs but now used to erase Sachiko from everyone’s memory but his own. In being erased, Sachiko lost her humanity, turning her into an unusual form of born-demon upon arrival to the afterlife. She is now known best by her demonic title: Fun Girl.




End file.
